Une journée à la plage
by Ann O'Neem
Summary: Tsuna aurait du le savoir... Il ne faut jamais faire confiance à Reborn, surtout si ce dernier l'emmène à la plage. Et... si la Varia se rajoute...
1. Chapitre un : Le commencement de la fin

Tout commença lorsque Reborn, le maléfique tuteur de Tsuna, et Fuuta, en quelque sorte le petit frère de ce dernier, décidèrent de se rencontrer rien qu'eux deux en secret.

Ce qui résulta de cette réunion fut que l'Arcobaleno décida de rendre à nouveau la vie de son élève impossible, et que l'enfant venait de lui donner une excuse et un moyen pour le faire.

Si bien, que deux semaines plus tard, lorsque tous les préparatifs s'étaient achevés, Reborn l'annonça à Tsuna.

Au meilleur moment, bien entendu.

Ainsi, le pauvre garçon dut accepter l'offre de son tuteur. Vu que, s'il refusait; il allait faire une très longue chute. (D'ailleurs, Tsuna se demande encore comment le bébé avait su l'amener, alors qu'il dormait, tout en haut d'une falaise. Et ensuite, osé le menacer de le jeter dans le vide.)

Donc, Reborn profita du fait que son élève soit occupé à récupérer ses esprits, pour l'emmener à l'endroit désiré par l'Arcobaleno, et tant honni par le pauvre Tsuna.

- Salut, Tsuna-nii, lui lança Fuuta avec un sourire innocent lorsque le Vongola arriva, avec une bosse énorme qui sortait de ses cheveux, On n'attendait que toi! Tu es le dernier!

- Heu..., hésita Tsuna en se frottant la bosse d'où en ressortait une autre, donnée par un coup de pied de Reborn, Je ne comprends pas, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Et que veux-tu dire par les autres?

- Ben, fit le gamin en vérifiant l'état de la bosse de son ami, Je croyais que tu le savais... Reborn m'a assuré que tu étais au courant.

- Mais, protesta le châtain, c'est Reborn! Tu devrais le savoir! Tu ne dois jamais te fier à ce qu'il dit!

Fuuta sourit diaboliquement.

- Oh, fit-il très innocemment, Je ne le savais pas...

Tsuna sentit des gouttes de sueur froide couler le long de son dos.

Ce gamin était parfaitement au courant des intentions de Reborn. D'ailleurs, le Vongola était prêt à parier que Fuuta avait même proposé au bébé cette idée pour l'embêter.

- Bon, ajouta l'enfant, Tu viens, Tsuna-nii? Et où est ton maillot?

Le plus âgé le regarda avec effarement, ne savait-il pas que son tuteur l'avait traîné jusqu'ici, sans lui laisser le temps de préparer ses affaires?

- Ce n'est pas grave, lui assura Reborn, Je vais te montrer comment les Vongola font pour se retrouver en maillot.

- Non!, hurla Tsuna en voyant que Léon se transformait en revolver, Tout mais pas ça! Je veux garder mes vêtements intacts!

- Trop tard, fit doucement le bébé alors que la balle partait à toute vitesse.

Elle toucha Tsuna de plein fouet, juste au milieu de son front, et le garçon tomba au sol. Tué.

Puis, une flamme, bien plus faible que lorsqu'il était en mode Hyper, apparut sur sa blessure, et le châtain se releva, si vite que ses vêtement en furent déchirés.

- RE-BORN!, hurla le ressuscité en caleçon, Je vais m'amuser avec les autres avec ma dernière volonté.

Et il partit en courant, suivit par Reborn.

Fuuta, laissé en plan, resta sur place, méditant sur les effets de la balle sur Tsuna. Puis, l'enfant vit ce dernier revenir à toute vitesse, poursuivi par ce qui semblait être un bonhomme de sable vivant.

- Je vais échapper aux morsures d'Hibari-san avec ma dernière volonté, beugla Tsuna alors qu'il passait à côté du maître des rankings.

Qui ouvrit de grands yeux surpris. Comment Reborn avait-il fait pour réussir à amener le préfet à la plage? Et surtout, comment Tsuna avait-il fait pour recouvrir à ce point l'autre garçon?

Fuuta haussa les épaules et se lança à leur poursuite.

Deux minutes après, le petit garçon les rattrapa ( mine de rien, Tsuna courrait très vite) et les arrêta, à sa façon.

Ce qui fit que, lorsqu'il s'en alla, Hibari le suivit avec un soupçon de respect dans ses yeux, et Tsuna resta au sol, assommé. Lorsque ce dernier se réveilla, l'effet de la balle était passé, et il était seul, en caleçon dans le parking de ce qui semblait être une petite plage privée.

- Tu ouvres enfin les yeux, le réprimanda Reborn, Les autres en ont marre de t'attendre! Allez, lèves-toi, nous devons y aller!

- Heu, hésita le garçon en se frottant les cheveux de gêne, Désolé de te demander ça, mais, qui es-tu, petit?

L'Arcobaleno le regarda un instant, l'air de ne pas avoir compris ce qu'il lui avait dit, avant de se mettre à sourire diaboliquement.

- Dis-moi, Tsuna, lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille tout en le saisissant par les cheveux pour le rapprocher, Est-ce que tu te rappelles de quelque chose?

- Ben, fit le garçon en réfléchissant, Je sais juste mon nom, et que je suis venu à la plage pour quelque chose. C'est tout. Par contre, je ne me souviens de rien d'autre.

- Très bien, déclara Reborn avec l'air de celui à qui l'on avait annoncé qu'aujourd'hui serait à la fois son anniversaire et Noël, Saches que tu es le Vongola Decimo, un puissant mafioso craint par le monde entier. Tu as même dû te battre pour le devenir.

- Quoi?, s'effraya Tsuna, Mais je déteste me battre!

- C'est faux!, affirma le bébé en lui tordant le bras, Tu as toujours aimé te battre, d'ailleurs, à chaque fois que tu vois Xanxus, ton concurrent pour le poste du Decimo, il faut toujours que l'on t'empêche de te jeter sur lui! Tout le monde te craint énormément!

- Hiii, hurla terrifié l'amnésique, C'est impossible, je fais trop peur!

- Tsuna, soit un homme, comme d'habitude!

Le garçon tomba dans les pommes lorsque l'Arcobaleno osa lui assurer qu'il adorait les tatouages et les piercings. Et que le bébé l'emmena dans une boutique spécialisée pour qu'il se fasse le blason des Vongola sur le torse.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, bien plus tard, le soleil tapait fort, et il se trouvait allongé sur du sable.

Hagard, il se tourna vers la personne qui se trouvait à côté de lui. Et il tomba aussitôt dans les pommes.

Lussuria était trop terrifiant en bikini.


	2. Chapter 2

Tsuna retrouva la mémoire, grâce aux insultes combinées de Squalo et de Xanxus, bien que Reborn ait aussi aidé. (Bien malgré lui. Le fait que le bébé l'ait menacé avec un fusil avait rappelé au japonais de, très, nombreuses mauvaises expériences...)

Et il passa ses premières minutes à crier sur Reborn qui avait osé lui raconter des sornettes si... impossibles.

D'ailleurs, lorsque Tsuna se dirigea vers la mer, où se trouvaient tous ses amis, il vérifia attentivement si aucun tatouage ne se trouvait sur sa peau. Satisfait de ne rien trouver, il rejoignit ses gardiens en poussant un soupir de soulagement.

Il n'entendit malheureusement pas le rire diabolique du bébé.

- Tu as oublié de regarder sur tes fesses, murmura Reborn.

Puis, le petit se tourna vers Fuuta, qui le regardait calmement avec un petit sourire à côté de Hibari qui dormait, protégé du soleil par un parasol.

- Qu'y a-t-il?, demanda le tuteur.

- Rien, fit le jeune en secouant la tête, Je me demandais si tu avais invité tout le monde.

- Yamamoto n'a pas su venir, mais la Varia si.

- Je sais, j'ai vu Marmon et Bel.

- Par contre, intervint Hibari qui venait de se réveiller, J'espère que l'ananas ne viendra pas, bébé.

- Qui sait, dit l'Arcobaleno en haussant les épaules, peut-être est-il déjà ici!

**==*69*==**

Reborn avait raison, comme d'habitude.

Mukuro était bel et bien venu à cette sortie à la plage. Cependant, il n'y était pas allé avec son apparence normale. Et oui, vu que la Mafia n'était plus menacée par des idiots, tel que Byakuran, l'illusionniste pouvait se remettre à travailler sur ses plans de possession de Sawada Tsunayoshi. Donc, il était venu à la plage sous une apparence bien déterminée.

Un crabe.

Au départ, il avait essayé la mouette, mais ces volatiles ne font que déféquer partout et crier. Indigne d'un illusionniste aussi réputé que lui. De plus, leurs petites cervelles ne supportaient jamais l'invasion de Mukuro dans leurs corps. Ce n'est pas très discret, une mouette dont la tête explose avec des flammes indigos qui lui sortent de la blessure.

Donc, le crabe était un très bon choix.

OK, c'est lent. Très lent. Mais Mukuro était très patient.

Bref, il était là, sous la forme d'un crustacé, prêt à voler le sang du Décimo pour le posséder.

Le pauvre, Reborn aurait dû le prévenir que la Varia allait venir. Et que Squalo et Bel adoraient le crabe.

Ouais, son plan se serait mieux déroulé s'il avait été au courant de tout.

**==*27*==**

Tsuna frissonna. Il venait de sentir quelque chose de mauvais derrière lui.

Avec rapidité, il se retourna, juste à temps pour voir que Lambo¸en petit maillot et avec des flotteurs aux motifs bovins, était sur les épaules de Ryohei. Qui le secouait avec toutes ses forces. Le gosse riait aux éclats, et ce, même lorsque le boxeur le lança dans les airs à une hauteur que tous, même les champions au lancer de poids, auraient jugée impossible à atteindre.

Tsuna fronça les sourcils, il ne saisissait pas où se trouvait le danger dans cette scène si familière. Puis, il comprit ce qui le menaçait indirectement.

Un des petits flotteurs tomba à toute vitesse vers sa tête. Heureusement, il sut l'éviter à temps. Et ce fut effrayé qu'il vit le trou causé par l'impact de cet innocent petit flotteur dans la mer et le sable.

**==*69*==**

Mukuro jura.

Son crabe venait de connaître une fin atroce, il avait été impitoyablement écrasé par ce qui paraissait être un de ces flotteurs pour enfants.

-Dire que j'y étais presque, se plaignit-il.

Puis, il posséda un autre des crabes qu'il avait déposé dans cette plage.

Il n'allait pas baisser les bras maintenant.

**_petite note de l'auteur_**: **_j'aimerai savoir si vous avez des préférences quant aux personnages qui apparaîtront dans cette histoire. Et aussi, __toute critique, qu'elle soit constructive ou négative, est encouragée._**

**_Alors, dans le prochain chapitre; il y aura des rires :_**

**_-_** Ushishi,

**_Des dilemmes:_**

**_-_** Si je retire mon diadème, ce serait comme annoncer que je ne suis un Prince. Et ce, même si ce diadème risque de s'abîmer avec le sel...

**__****Et des catastrophes:**

La machine sombra en explosant dans les flots.


	3. Quand Marmon aurait mieux dû la fermer

**_Petite info, curieusement, mes personnages vont et viennent. Donc, ne vous inquiétez pas s'ils n'apparaissent pas pendant quelques chapitres..._**

**_Merci pour les reviews!  
_**

**Une journée à la plage: Quand Marmon aurait mieux fait de la fermer._  
_**

Marmon soupira. D'accords, il savait depuis belle lurette que son coéquipier était un génie. Et que, en tant que génie, il avait ses petites folies.

Mais, selon lui, il exagérait. Et ce fut d'une voix, pour une fois, décidée, que Marmon le lui affirma.

- Tu sais, commença-t-il très diplomate, Rien qu'avec ton maillot, on sait que tu es un prince. Alors pourquoi ne retirerais-tu pas tout cela?

Par ''tout cela'', il voulait dire son diadème, qui était accroché aux cheveux blonds avec un élastique pour que les vagues ne le lui volent, et, surtout, l'avion qui tirait derrière lui l'immense affiche avec le mot ''Prince'' dans les airs.

- Ushishi, répondit l'assassin, Retirer mon diadème serait comme annoncer que je ne veux pas être prince. Donc, je refuse, et ce, même si je risque de l'abîmer avec le sel.

- D'accords, admit très fair-play le bébé, Et l'avion?

Bel ne répondit pas, il préféra regarder autour d'eux.

La crique, louée par les Vongola, convenait parfaitement au Prince, car elle était large et qu'il n'y avait que des mafieux. Qui étaient désormais au courant de son sang royal.

Pendant ce temps, Marmon essayait de se calmer. Il était certain que ce petit idiot avait osé prendre de l'argent dans la tirelire des Varia pour ce foutu avion publicitaire.

Avec un frisson, il se rappela que ces pubs se payaient à l'avance. Et que cela coûtait très cher.

Il pouvait dire adieu à ses économies.

Dire qu'elles avaient survécu à une attaque de Lussuria en manque de lunettes de soleil et de maquillage. Et tout cela pour rien, pour qu'un adolescent en manque d'amusements les utilisent en une chose aussi futile!

Donc, Marmon inspira profondément pour se calmer. Il n'allait pas briser son flegme légendaire juste pour cela, n'est-ce pas?

- Très bien, déclara finalement le blond, Je vais rendre l'argent. Cependant, tu devras faire quelque chose en échange... Ushishishi!

L'Arcobaleno frissonna, le regard de Bel sur son uniforme montrait déjà quelles étaient les intentions du garçon.

Deux heures plus tard, Bel, plus que satisfait, envoyait toutes ses armes vers l'avion publicitaire. Marmon portait enfin le maillot- brassière qu'il lui avait offert quelques semaines plus tôt. Et, ce fut très content qu'il entra dans l'eau suivit par son camarade. Sur l'arrière du petit maillot du bébé pouvaient se lire quelques mots '' Prince's slave''.

Plus que honteux, Marmon se submergea. Il était prêt à rester dans l'eau jusqu'à ce que le soleil se couche. Pour que personne, et surtout pas les Vongola et Reborn, ne voie l'horreur inscrite sur ce maillot si ridicule.

Agacé, il vit l'avion publicitaire tomber vers la plage, l'un des couteaux de Bel coincé dans le moteur. Cependant, l'engin ne toucha jamais le sable.

Une salve de projectiles enflammés, provenant d'un coin de la plage, fit que l'avion soit lancé dans les airs. D'ailleurs, le pilote en profita pour s'échapper, et la machine sombra en explosant dans la mer.

Curieusement, l'impact se fit à quelques mètres de Tsuna.

Il évita l'onde de feu de l'explosion en se jetant sous l'eau, comme le fit Ryohei à côté de lui en criant « Extrême! ». Mais, puisque le boxeur était sous l'eau, personne n'était là pour rattraper Lambo. Ce qui fit qu'il tomba avec un énorme élan dans l'eau.

Le pauvre gosse fit un plat retentissant.

**===*X*===**

Dans la plage, à quelques mètres de la bande d'irréductibles bronzeurs, (à savoir Reborn, Bianchi, Fuuta et I-ping), du dormeur,(Hibari), et séparé par un brise-lames, se trouvait Xanxus. Ses pistolets encore fumants des balles qu'ils avaient lancées.

Il fit une grimace de dépit et se renfrogna sur sa chaise de plage qui ressemblait à un trône.

Ce déchet de Sawada avait évité son cadeau.

Pourtant, il était sûr que l'avion lui tomberait dessus.

**===*69*===**

Mukuro jura pour la seconde fois de la journée.

Après avoir été écrasé, voilà que son crabe mourrait ébouillanté. À la mer, et sous l'eau!

L'illusionniste commençait à se demander si les dieux ne voulaient pas qu'il échoue son plan diabolique.

- Qu'importe, dit-il avec un geste brusque de la main, Je posséderai le Vongola Decimo aujourd'hui!

Et il se concentra sur un énième crabe.

*~*°°°0°°°*~*

**_le prochain chapitre sera bien plus long... avec :_**

**des morts :**

Après tout, il allait mourir de la main de son bien aimé.

**Mukuro pique une crise de nerfs :**

Mukuro se frappa la tête contre le sol. Mais qu'avaient donc les Vongola à tuer les pauvres crabes?

_**Et, le truc que tout le monde attends : **_**Gokudera :**

**- **Juudaime!**  
**


	4. Où Marmon sait utiliser ses yeux

**_Vu que le chapitre 3 était plus que court, celui-ci sera bien plus long. En espérant que vous aimerez..._**

**_Encore une fois merci pour les reviews!  
_**

**Une journée à la plage: Où Marmon sait utiliser ses yeux. ( notamment pour effrayer Tsuna quant il le faut)_  
_**

Tsuna remonta à la surface. Lorsqu'il avait eut la tête sous l'eau, il lui avait semblé voir quelque chose. Apeuré et les larmes aux yeux, Tsuna se tourna vers son gardien du Soleil.

- Eh Sawada, cria ce dernier, Pourquoi pleures-tu à l'extrême?

- Je ne pleure pas, protesta le Decimo en s'essuyant les yeux, C'est juste que le sel me fait mal aux yeux! Et ce n'est pas tout, j'ai vu quelque chose sous l'eau!

- Ooooh! Intéressant à l'Extrême! Où est Lambo? Que je lui parle de cette vision extrême?

Ils se rendirent alors compte que l'enfant n'était pas là.

- Oh non!, s'affola Tsuna, Nous avons perdu Lambo!

- N'ayez crainte, intervint le pilote de l'avion qui nageait rapidement vers eux, Je vais vous aider à retrouver cette vache stupide!

Tsuna se tourna lentement vers le pilote de la machine qui avait failli le tuer.

- Gokudera, s'étonna-t-il, mais pourquoi conduisais-tu cet avion publicitaire?

- Heu, fit très gêné le gardien de la Tempête, C'est que j'avais fait un accord avec le bâtard aux couteaux. Si je pilotais l'avion pendant deux heures, il me permettait d'afficher une banderole pour le Juudaime. Mais, ajouta-t-il en se renfrognant, cet imbécile a détruit l'avion. Et personne ne pourra jamais admirer ma belle affiche... Je vais tuer ce blond sur-le-champs!

Sur ce, le fumeur dégrafa le parachute qui commençait à le faire sérieusement couler, et nagea vers l'endroit où Bel papotait avec Marmon.

Tsuna hésitait. Il ne savait que faire.

Devait-il se préoccuper du sort de Gokudera? Ou devait-il plutôt commencer à s'inquiéter réellement sur la disparition de Lambo et le monstre entre-aperçu tout-à-l'heure?

Ce qui le décida ne fut en aucun cas le regard meurtrier que lui lança Marmon. Non, vraiment, ce regard n'y était pour rien. Donc, se rendant compte que sa vie était en jeu, et non il n'avait pas deviné cela en voyant l'atmosphère meurtrière qui régnait autour de Marmon, Tsuna se réjouit que ses gants et sa boîte à pilules soient restés dans la poche de son caleçon. Pour une fois, il avait de la chance.

Quoique, créer une flamme en plein milieu de la mer n'était pas très intelligent, ou, même facile. Cependant, Tsuna en mode Hyper ne baisse jamais les bras. Bref, il envoya un X-Burner carabiné pour arrêter Gokudera. Ouais, Sawada Tsunayoshi tenait à rester en vie. Tant pis pour Gokudera, après tout, ce dernier allait mourir de la main de son bien-aimé Juudaime.

Sans aucun doute, la meilleure mort possible.

- Extrême!, beugla Ryohei, tu as visé extrêmement mal! Tête-de-poulpe n'est pas la chose que tu as vue!

**===*69*===**

Bien plus loin, Mukuro se frappa la tête contre le sol.

Mais qu'avaient tous les Vongola à tuer les pauvres crabes qui ne leur avaient rien fait? Toute sa cargaison de crustacés possédés venaient de périr au même moment et de la même façon.

- Crois-moi, Tsunayoshi, murmura l'ancien évadé, Dès que j'aurai ton corps, je te ferai subir tout ce que mes pauvres crabes ont enduré!

Ken déglutit bruyamment et se tourna vers Chikusa.

- Hé, Kaki-pii, dit-il en tirant la langue, Est-ce qu'on ne devrait pas dire à Mukuro-sama que cette peluche du Vongola Decimo n'est pas le vrai?

- Non, répondit le garçon au curieux bonnet, Laissons-le s'amuser. Après tout, il ne s'est toujours pas rendu compte que cet ananas n'est pas Chrome.

- Ah ouais, grogna le sauvage, Je me demande où elle peut bien être...

- Elle a juste dit qu'elle allait nous ramener de l'argent. Ça veut sans doute dire qu'elle s'est trouvé un job.

**===*18*===**

Hibari s'étira de contentement.

Il faisait beau, tous les herbivores se tenaient à carreaux, en ne faisant (presque) pas de bruit, et le bébé lui avait promis un combat épique contre Sawada et lui à la fois. Ouais, une très bonne journée en perspective. Pourvu qu'elle se déroule ainsi.

Un bruit, très léger, qu'une personne normale n'aurait jamais perçu, se fit entendre et il se releva brusquement, tonfa à la main.

- Ni hao, dit I-ping le visage rouge tomate tandis que Hibari se relevait en se couvrant les yeux de la main vu que la petite fille se tenait à contre-jour, Ceci est pour vous!

- Qu'est-ce que cela?, s'étonna, un tout petit peu, le préfet en saisissant ce que la jeune lui donnait.

- Des graines de tournesol!, fit tout joyeux Fuuta en s'incrustant dans leur conversation, I-ping les a achetées pour ton oiseau, Hibari-nii!

- Oui, couina l'enfant dont le visage commençait à ruisseler de sueur, signe de l'arrivée imminente de la bombe d'I-ping, Les graines de tournesol ne sont pas chères dans ce magasin car je connaissais le vendeur.

Hibari n'y prêta aucune attention, et I-ping s'en alla exploser dans les flots, éclaboussant au passage Squalo et Lussuria qui se baignaient, une fois n'est pas coutume, tranquillement. Hibird apparut et grignota les graines que son maître épluchait pour lui.

- Oh, fit alors Fuuta, La mer est en feu!

- Je m'en fiche autant que de mon premier fusil, déclara Reborn, aujourd'hui, je suis en congé. Dame-Tsuna n'a qu'à se débrouiller seul. Et toi, Hibari, que vas-tu faire?

- je t'ai promis de ne pas intervenir. Donc, tiens, toi aussi, ta promesse, bébé.

Sur ce, l'adolescent se leva et entra dans l'eau pour se rafraîchir. Après tout, Hibari ne voulait pas attraper de coups de soleil. Et il refusait de s'abriter sous le, ridicule, parasol que le bébé et les herbivores avaient amené.

**===*27*===**

Tsuna frissonna pour ce qui lui semblait être la centième fois de la journée. Pourtant, l'eau n'était pas si froide que cela. Mais, les yeux, bleus foncés pour celui qui voulait le savoir, de Marmon étaient plus que froids, polaires.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi, lui murmura l'Arcobaleno, ton pitoyable chien de garde se trouve en train de flotter devant nous à moitié carbonisé? Et pourquoi, soudainement, tu te prends pour Moïse?

Un ricanement retentit à côté du bébé.

- Moïse, ushishishi, elle est bien bonne...

il faut dire que la comparaison était plutôt réussie.

Suite à son plongeon pour éviter l'avion enflammé, le Vongola Décimo avait récolté tout un assemblage d'algues sur son visage. Ce qui, grâce à sa chance légendaire, lui faisait comme une vénérable barbe verte et noire. De plus, avec ses cheveux emmêlés et plaqués par l'eau sur son crâne, Tsuna avait tout d'un vieux prophète. Mais, ce qui rendait la comparaison plus que réaliste, c'était sans aucun doute le fait que son X-Burner avait su, comme Moïse autrefois, séparer les eaux de la mer en deux.

Tsuna arrêta aussitôt de lancer ses flammes. Il venait de voir que ces dernières commençaient à atteindre la plage. Et, malheureusement, une personne qu'il connaissait très bien se trouvait juste en face de ce qui semblait être un missile enflammé.

- Oh merde, jura Tsuna, Je suis foutu. Hibari-san va me tuer.

Ça, c'était sûr. Si le terrifiant Préfet de Namimori arrivait toutefois à survivre au brasier que le Vongola Decimo venait de lui envoyer. Heureusement pour Tsuna, Hibari ne reçut jamais la boule enflammée. D'ailleurs, il ne le sut jamais. Car, juste à l'instant où les flammes allaient toucher le préfet, ce dernier bougea rapidement.

Il venait d'apercevoir quelqu'un qu'il n'appréciait pas particulièrement et, par conséquent, venait d'envoyer aux roses sa promesse faite à Reborn. C'est ainsi que, tonfa à la main, Hibari se jeta sur le nouveau venu, et évita, par ce fait, d'être brûlé par Tsuna.

« Mais d'où est-ce qu'il a sorti ses tonfas? » s'alarma ce dernier.

Son gardien du Nuage était-il un magicien? Ou, pire, un illusionniste? La tête remplie de visions d'Hibari avec une coupe d'ananas et d'un rire ridicule, Tsuna tenta de calmer Marmon et Bel, tout en essayant de ramener à la vie Gokudera.

Une chose était certaine, dès que Tsuna saurait qui avait attiré l'attention d'Hibari, il le diviniserait immédiatement.

**_En espérant que cela vous ait plu..._**

**_dans le chapitre suivant, il y aura :_**

**De la joie :**

_Vu le rire diabolique, et complètement ridicule, de ce dernier..._

**Et des horreurs :**

_Il était vrai qu'entendre parler Reborn ainsi pouvait donner des frissons... d'horreur._

_Une main, très petite, verdâtre qui enfonçait ses ongles noirs dans sa chair._

**Ainsi que notre incontournable... Chrome!**


	5. Le Monstre des mafiosi

**Chapitre cinq : Le Monstre des mafiosi.**

Mukuro grogna et se tourna vers la petite peluche Tsuna.

- Dis-moi, petit Vongola, susurra-t-il, de quoi n'as-tu pas peur à la plage?

- Kaki-pii, murmura Ken alarmé, Je crois qu'il est l'heure que l'on dise à Mukuro-sama que la poupée ne sait pas saigner. Et que ce n'est pas une poupée vaudou.

- Mieux vaut le laisser tranquille, fit l'autre garçon sans trop s'inquiéter.

Il savait que tant que Mukuro ne se mettait à hurler qu'il était le maître du monde en dansant la Lambda, tout irait bien.

- Kufufu, ricana alors Mukuro, Chrome-chan, il est temps que tu m'aides!

Interloqués, Ken et Chikusa se demandèrent que faire. Mukuro croyait _vraiment _que l'ananas était Chrome.

**==*96*==**

- D'accord, murmura Chrome qui se trouvait bien loin de l'immeuble en ruines.

En réalité, l'ananas contenait un petit transmetteur qui leur permettait de discuter sans que personne ne le sache.

La jeune fille jeta un petit coup d'oeil à l'ananas qui trônait fièrement sur une coupe remplie de fruits exotiques. ''Pourvu que personne ne le mange pendant que je suis occupée'' songea la jeune fille. Puis, elle sortit de l'endroit où elle travaillait, un petit stand à la plage.

Chrome se dirigea discrètement vers la plage, plus précisément vers la mer, et s'accroupit une fois à l'orée de celle-ci. Ensuite, en allumant furtivement son anneau, elle fit apparaître plusieurs cages, remplies des crustacés que Mukuro affectionnait tant.

- De toute façon, conclut-elle sagement, Cela ne servira à rien contre le Boss.

Et elle avait raison.

**==*27*==**

Pendant ce temps, Tsuna expliquait aux deux tueurs de la Varia la raison de son X-Burner. Curieusement, lorsque Marmon apprit qu'il tentait d'arrêter Gokudera, il s'adoucit aussitôt, et sembla même l'admirer.

- Je te pardonne, déclara-t-il, Grâce à ton X-Burner, je viens de gagner un séjour tous frais payés par Bel dans son château.

- Heu, demanda le Vongola pendant que le blond jurait, mais pourquoi donc?

- Parce que, justifia Marmon, j'avais parié avec lui que tu tenterai de tuer ton chien un jour ou l'autre!

Tsuna le regarda sans comprendre. Pour entrer dans la Varia, fallait-il être un véritable cinglé? Vu le rire diabolique, et complètement ridicule, que faisait ce dernier, la réponse était oui.

Le Vongola secoua la tête, il devait d'abords se préoccuper de l'état de santé de son gardien plutôt que celui de la Varia.

- Oh, fit Tsuna en traînant le corps de son ami vers la plage, J'ai failli oublier de vous prévenir! Faites attention!

- Et pourquoi un Prince devrait-il se préoccuper, ushishsihi?

- Pour rien, j'ai juste vu quelque chose d'étrange sous l'eau.

Le petit brun avança encore de quelques pas, avant de s'arrêter net. Quelque chose venait de le saisir rudement au bras. Légèrement apeuré, il baissa la tête, et vit une main, très petite, verdâtre qui enfonçait ses ongles noirs dans sa chair.

Un cri strident et féminin retentit.

==*18*==

- Hibari, fit Reborn, pas inquiet pour un sou malgré le sang qui coulait du corps du garçon, Je pense que tu peux t'arrêter.

Le Préfet ne répondit pas. Il préféra vérifier l'état de son adversaire.

- J'imagine que l'on peut rien y faire, soupira l'Arcobaleno en secouant la tête.

Puis, il plissa les paupières. Il venait d'avoir une idée, ô combien intéressante. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à la réaliser.

- Kyou-chan!, minauda Reborn dans un petit tutu vert, J'ai quelque chose à t'annoncer. Je suis enceint, et... Tu es le père!

Hibari, et son adversaire également, s'arrêta net.

Il était vrai qu'entendre Reborn parler ainsi pouvait donner des frissons... d'horreur.

Refroidi par les paroles de l'Arcobaleno en tutu, le préfet fit disparaître ses armes et s'en alla.

Après un dernier regard soupçonneux envers l'autre garçon, Reborn le suivit.

==*59*==

Pendant ce temps, Gokudera, revenu à la vie grâce au cri de Tsuna, jetait un regard mauvais à Bel.

- Bâtard!, grogna le fumeur, Que viens-tu de dire sur le Juudaime?

- Ushishishi, rit le blond, Je n'ai fait que dire la vérité, le Vongola Decimo crie comme une petite fille!

Tsuna se tourna lentement vers l'assassin de la Varia, et lui montra ce qui l'avait saisi au bras tout-à-l'heure. Un cri sortit de la bouche de Bel. Et, bien qu'il n'ait pas été aussi strident que celui de Tsuna, ce cri pouvait tout de même être considéré comme féminin. Un rire diabolique sortit comme un boulet de canon de Marmon.

- Mouahahah! Ainsi le Prince crie comme une Princesse!

Marmon évita, dans la seconde qui suivit, les couteaux de l'insulté, et s'approcha du monstre informe que Tsuna avait toujours accroché au bras. Bien que ce dernier tente de toutes ses forces de se débarrasser de l'étreinte forcée.

- Voyons, demanda l'Arcobaleno, Que peut donc bien être cet être?

À ce moment-là, une plainte horrible sortit de la bouche grande ouverte du monstre. Il avait sans doute deviné que le bébé ne souhaitait qu'une seule chose : trouver ce qu'il était et le vendre ensuite au plus offrant dans une enchère.

- SsSSss...

- SsSSss, répétèrent tous les présents.

- UuuuU-ah!, finit le monstre en un soupir.

- Ah, conclurent les autres en hochant la tête.

Pas de doute, le montre savait prononcer une consonne et deux voyelles. Par contre, c'était un peu effrayant de voir ceux, qui étaient considérés comme des génies du crime, parler comme des enfants en bas âge. Il ne manquait plus que la visions des garçons en train de se gratter comme des singes, et le tableau serait complet.

Bref, le monstre, voyant que les autres idiots ne le comprenaient pas, décida de se montrer plus inventif. Et il mordit le bras de Tsuna. Violemment.

C'est ce qu'on peut en conclure, vu le cri que fit le brun.

- Iiiiiiiiii, hurla à plein poumons celui-ci, Au secours, à l'aide! Il est occupé à me mordre!

Comme les autres ne semblaient pas prêts à bouger un jour, ( après tout, vu l'intensité sonore du cri, ils en avaient pour quelques minutes avant que leurs neurones ne se remettent en marche), Tsuna se décida à agir.

Héroïquement, il fit la première chose qui lui passa par la tête. Il lança le monstre dans l'eau. Cependant, le petit Tsunayoshi avait oublié le plus important. Ouais, le monstre était très bien accroché à son bras. Donc, notre héros, pas si intelligent que ça, se retrouva sous l'eau avec le ''truc'' qui gigotait énormément.

''Il semblerait que les monstres ne savent pas respirer sous l'eau.'' constata Tsuna alors qu'il commençait à manquer d'air.

Plusieurs minutes, et un combat acharné entre le Decimo et le monstre, après, le premier put enfin remonter à la surface, et se débarrasser de son fardeau immonde. Qui, par pur hasard, finit dans les bras de Bel. Ce dernier, ne désirant surtout pas le truc, le lança à Marmon, qui lui, le catapulta grâce à illusion vers Gokudera et ce dernier le renvoya aussitôt.

Bref, un jeu de passes commença, le monstre étant le ballon.

Le ''jeu'' continua pendant un bon moment jusqu'à ce que Ryohei, très amusé, ne lance le truc vert avec un Maximum Canon. Suite à ce lancer, extrême, Tsuna put alors distinguer quelque chose sous les couches vertes et gluantes qui composaient le monstre.

Une petite corne dorée qui brillait sous le soleil.

- C'est pas vrai, murmura le Ciel des Vongola, Je dois être en train de rêver!

**_Juste un petit mot... Au rythme où va l'histoire, elle se finira sans doute dans deux semaines. Eh oui, sans encouragements, on écrit pas beaucoup_.-_-' _Donc, je vous laisse avec ce petit chapitre. En espérant qu'il vous ait amusés, à plus! :_ )  
**


	6. Un beachvolley mémorable

_**Hello! Ravie de voir que le dernier chapitre vous ait plu!**_

**Réponse à la question que certain(e)s se posent (dont cette chère Tania): Cette fic ne contient (malheureusement) pas de yaoi. J'ai fait en sorte de la rendre "lisible" pour ceux qui, comme ma chère soeur, ne le supportent pas. Mais, vous pouvez toujours m'envoyer des propositions de couples et je ferais des petits omake à la fin du chapitre. ^ ^**_**  
**_

**_Merci pour vos commentaires! Vu que je carbure avec ça, cela m'aide à accélérer mes écrits.

* * *

_**

**==*27*==_  
_**

Sawada Tsunayoshi ne rêvait absolument pas. Le prétendu monstre avait bel et bien l'une des cornes de Lambo. Rapidement, il raconta ce qu'il avait vu aux autres garçons. Et ces derniers tirèrent leurs conclusions :

- Extrême! Le monstre doit avoir acheté ses cornes chez le même type que Lambo à l'extrême!

- Mais non, abrutit!, s'énerva Gokudera, Le monstre n'a pas fait cela du tout! En réalité, il a... mangé la vache stupide!

Tsuna eut alors envie de se frapper la tête contre un mur. Cependant, il était très difficile de trouver un mur en plein milieu de la mer. Donc, il se frappa la tête avec sa main. Ainsi, tous ses gardiens étaient des abrutis. Il ne restait plus que la Varia pour remonter la balance.

- Ushishi, vous avez tort, le monstre a juste mauvais goût. Tss, pesta Bel, des cornes en or...

- Idiot, protesta Marmon, tu ne vois pas que ces cornes ne lui appartiennent? C'est un monstre mythologique créé par Verde!

Finalement, tous les mafieux étaient des crétins. Sans exceptions. Et ce n'était pas le crabe, qui passait justement à côté de lui en flottant, avec un oeil rouge et l'autre noir, qui allait le contre-dire.

Assez lassé par les idioties de ses amis, Tsuna saisit adroitement le crustacé et le balança bien plus loin. Le crabe tomba sur un pauvre nageur et le pinça, de dépit.

**==*69*==**

Mukuro hésitait entre jurer ou danser de bonheur. Car, s'il n'avait pas obtenu le sang de Sawada, ce dernier lui avait permis de prendre celui d'une autre personne, quasiment aussi puissante que le Vongola.

- Kufufu, rit-il finalement, Merci, Tsunayoshi-kun!

Ken frissonna, il n'appréciait vraiment pas la vision de son maître adoré occupé à danser une valse avec la peluche du Vongola Decimo.

- Je préférais quand il le faisait avec l'ananas, murmura Chikusa, Au moins, il avait juste l'air bizarre. Là, il est cinglé, pervers, bizarre et je ne sais quoi d'autre...

**==*27*==**

Bref, pendant que Mukuro était occupé à se réjouir, Tsuna se demandait que faire.

Le ballon de beach volley que ses ''amis'' utilisaient était en réalité un gosse qui était son gardien de la Foudre. Donc, transpercé par ce dilemme Cornélien, le petit boss reçut quelque chose de très visqueux en pleine poire. Le petit aimait décidément le visage de Tsuna.

Mais ce n'est pas tout. Comme Tsuna avait toujours été chanceux, il eut la grande joie de constater que tous les mouvements aériens de Lambo avaient rendu malade ce dernier. Et un petit malade, c'est un petit fâché.

Donc, le pauvre Vongola dut encaisser une décharge électrique phénoménale. Ce qui fit que Tsuna se retrouva propulsé dans les airs, en route pour une destination inconnue. Pendant que les autres idiots se retrouvaient face à Lambo, qui avait réussit grâce à sa décharge, à retirer toutes les crasses qui avaient composé son magnifique costume de monstre.

**==*L*==**

Pendant ce temps, Levi faisait les courses.

- Je me demande si le Boss aime les glaces, médita l'homme aux parapluies.

Et il resta dans le couloir des surgelés, occupé à essayer de connecter ses pauvres neurones peu nombreuses. Il ne remarqua pas que les gens sortaient peu à peu du magasin, effrayés par sa face et la moustache qu'il se laissait pousser.

**==*27*==**

Entre-temps, Tsuna retrouva le sol. Ce furent de retrouvailles très émouvantes, il y eut du sang, des cris et, surtout, beaucoup de lamentations. Bref, une fois que le garçon put se relever, il se rendit compte de l'endroit où s'était déroulé son atterrissage. Ni plus, ni moins que la crique où Xanxus était venu se baigner. Et comme Tsuna avait toujours été chanceux, son sang n'avait pas tâché le sable. Non, loin de là.

Il avait osé couler sur les vêtements du colérique Boss des Varia.

''Ok, pensa intelligemment le jeune, Là, je suis mort!''

Heureusement pour lui, Reborn arriva juste à temps. Curieusement, le bébé était habillé d'une combinaison moulante de Superman et volait. D'ailleurs, il atterrit sur la tête de Tsuna, tout en repoussant les mains de Xanxus.

- Voyons, voyons, minauda-t-il, Il est inutile de vous battre!

- Reborn!, fit le Decimo avec des larmes de soulagement, Merci, pour une fois, tu ne veux pas que je me battes!

- Alors que vous pourriez parier le titre du Vongola Decimo!, continua le bébé avec un rictus diabolique.

- Vas-y, grogna Xanxus en enflammant ses poings, Comment devrais-je le faire, déchet?

- Simple, déclara l'Arcobaleno avec un sourire rusé, Vous allez jouer à ... la pétanque!

Tsuna frissonna. Le regard que son adversaire venait de jeter au jeu laissait entendre ce qu'il allait en faire. Terrifié, le petit se prépara à éviter une pluie de boules de pétanque enflammées.

Il hurla.

**==*59*==**

Bien plus loin, Marmon se retourna brusquement.

- Que se passe-t-il?, demanda le plus gentiment possible Gokudera.

- ..., répondit le bébé en l'ignorant totalement, Je viens d'entendre un cri.

- Ah, fit sans trop d'intérêt Bel, sans doute le petit Vongola, ushishi!

- Non, rétorqua platement l'Arcobaleno, C'était plus masculin. Ça recommence, par là!

Les garçons, excepté Ryohei qui était occupé à réanimer Lambo, le suivirent. Et découvrirent rapidement l'origine du cri.

C'était une personne, d'apparence masculine et aux cheveux blonds, qui était accrochée de toutes ses forces à une petite bouée. Et, fait étrange, cet individu levait une main vers les nuages, comme pour montrer quelque chose aux cieux. Tout en hurlant comme un possédé.

- Eh, hurla Gokudera pour recouvrir les cris de l'homme, Ce n'est pas le canasson?

- Non, lui dit tout aussi fort Marmon, Dino n'a pas les cheveux de la même couleur que Bel!

- Ushishi, tu te trompes, ce paysan ne possède pas les cheveux du Prince!

Durant leur passionnante conversation, l'objet que tenait pseudo-Dino-qui-a-les-cheveux-de-la-même-couleur-que-Bel lui échappa des mains, et tomba à l'eau. Vu le cri, cette fois-ci clairement féminin, désespéré que poussa pseudo-Dino-qui-a-les-cheveux-de-la-même-couleur-que-Bel , c'était mauvais signe. Ce sinistre présage se confirma lorsqu'une tortue gigantesque, de la taille d'une fusée (ou même d'une montagne), émergea des flots.

- C'est quoi ce... truc?, demanda Marmon qui n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

- C'est la preuve que j'avais raison!, triompha Gokudera.

- Ushishishi, la célèbre tortue-éponge du Boss des Cavallone! Je me demande si c'est comestible?

C'est alors que celui qui avait fait tomber la tortue dans la mer nagea vers le petit groupe.

- Salut, déclara Dino qui traînait derrière lui une petite bouée avec le visage d'Hibari dessus, Belle journée, n'est-ce pas?

- Mais pourquoi tu perds ton temps à nous parler, s'énerva le fumeur en ignorant résolument la bouée, T'es con ou quoi? Tu devrais plutôt t'occuper de ton reptile.

- Ah, fit très gêné Dino, En fait, je pense qu'il est trop tard. J'ai donné congé à mes hommes, tu comprends? Je pensais que Tsuna était avec vous. Après tout, il est le seul capable d'arrêter Enzio.

- Alors, conclut tranquillement Marmon, Vous êtes dans la merde. Car Sawada Tsunayoshi a disparu il y a une demie-heure.

- Il est mort?, s'alarma le Cheval Ailé.

- Nan, cracha irrité Gokudera, Il a juste été se promener grâce à la vache stupide.

Dino blêmit, les quelques personnes qui '' avaient été se promener'' avec le jeune Bovino, s'étaient toutes retrouvées dans le même état. Électrocutées et avec des neurones en moins. Donc, le jeune adulte regarda sa tortue se diriger vers lui, certain de vivre ses dernières secondes.

- C'est la fin, mes amis, dit-il avec émotion.

- Oui, déglutit Gokudera. Je ne regrette qu'une seule chose, c'est de ne pas avoir mes boîtes avec moi, j'aurais pu rejoindre le Juudaime.

- Tss, pesta alors Bel, Un Prince ne peut mourir ainsi! À côté de vulgaires paysans!

- J'aurais survécu à tout, aux dépenses effrénées de Lussuria, à la stupidité de Levi, aux cris de Squalo, et à l'ennui de Bel, pour mourir écrasé par une tortue géante, gémit Marmon en faisant le point sur sa vie. Si je m'en sors, je jure de m'améliorer! La Varia ne dépensera plus un sou!

Bref, ce fut dans cet état d'esprit qu'ils regardèrent la patte gigantesque les recouvrir.

* * *

**_Dans le prochain chapitre, il y aura :_**

**Dragon Ball **

**Une météorite**

**la pétanque version Vongola**

**Une glace**

**Et une personne bien mystérieuse... Qui donc pourrait-ce bien être?  
**


	7. Xanxus et la pétanque

**_Et voilà le nouveau chapitre... J'espère ne pas vous avoir fait attendre. Bon, j'attends toujours vos propositions pour les omake!_**

**_Amusez-vous bien avec ce chapitre!_**

**_

* * *

_**Cependant, au dernier instant, là où ils allaient périr écrasés, Un OVNI enflammé se fracassa violemment sur la tête de la tortue.

Et cette dernière, suite à l'impact, fut déséquilibrée et tomba brutalement. Mais, heureusement pour les quatre mafieux, la fin de sa chute s'acheva bien plus loin que leur petit coin de lamentations.

- Je n'arrive pas à y croire, lâcha Marmon sans émotions après qu'ils aient encaissé de plein fouet le mini tsunami provoqué par Enzio.

- Moi non plus, confirma le beau boss blond (BBB pour les intimes), Comment se fait-il qu'une météorite ait touché Enzio?

C'est alors que Gokudera se redressa outré. Déjà que, suite au mini-tsunami il avait été entièrement couvert d'algues (et curieusement de couteaux)... Mais si ce canasson était incapable de reconnaître la signature de son prétendu petit frère! Le fumeur ne tenait plus en place.

- Idiot, cria-t-il, C'étaient les flammes du Juudaime!

- Ah bon? S'étonna Dino, Et comment l'as-tu su?

- Je saurai reconnaître les flammes de Juudaime partout! dit-il avec ferveur, les yeux brillant de passion.

- Ushishi, le paysan se trompe, comme d'habitude.

- Et pourquoi donc? S'énerva la Tempête du Vongola Decimo.

- Ouais, vas-y, ridiculises-le!

- Ushishishi, fit Bel en acquiesçant suite à la phrase des deux autres, Parce que c'étaient les flammes de Xanxus!

**==*27*==**

Bel avait raison, l'OVNI provenait bel et bien de son Boss. En vérité, cet OVNI avait été une boule de pétanque, jusqu'à ce que Xanxus la saisisse.

Depuis, ce n'est qu'une boule qui orne le front d'Enzio. Recréant ainsi un monstre mythique.

Tout cela était la faute de Reborn, ce que Tsuna confirmait sans hésiter. Ce gamin était cinglé de proposer à un terrible assassin caractériel de jouer à un jeu si futile.

Mais, mine de rien, la pétanque peut être meurtrière. D'ailleurs, depuis cette funeste partie, Tsuna ne peut plus regarder de petits vieux jouer à la pétanque sans avoir des sueurs froides. Il faut dire que Xanxus croyait que le but du jeu était de faire ricocher ses balles avec les autres pour les envoyer toutes vers Tsuna. Sans oublier que les boules devaient avoir été au préalable enflammées.

Bref, le jeune Vongola avait su éviter la plupart des projectiles, jusqu'à ce que Reborn ne lui tire dessus. Ensuite, la partie avait dégénéré, et les deux garçons avaient commencé à se lancer les balles en flammes à la figure. Leur but étant devenu celui de détruire l'autre. (Pas que cela change celui de Xanxus.) Le ''match'' s'était achevé lorsque ce dernier avait compacté toutes les balles qu'il possédait, pour les transformer en un seul projectile.

Heureusement, Tsuna sut l'éviter, et la balle termina sur Enzio.

**==*R*==**

Donc, pendant que Reborn calmait Xanxus, Tsuna en profita pour s'échapper. Il survola toute la plage et finit par atterrir à côté de Ryohei qui jouait avec Lambo, comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé.

- Où sont les autres?, s'étonna le brun.

- Ah, Sawada, beugla le boxeur, Ils sont partis à l'extrême!

- ... et ils vont revenir?

- Meuhahaha!, rit fortement Lambo, Ce n'est pas grave, car Lambo-san est là! Donc, tu vas t'occuper de Lambo-san!

- D'accord, soupira Tsuna avec un petit sourire, On va jouer, tranquillement.

Cependant, il garda ses gants. Il sentait qu'avec la chance qu'il se traînait aujourd'hui, un malheur arriverait très vite.

Mais ce fut autre chose qui arriva. Le reste du groupe, avec Dino en plus qui conversaient sur un étrange sujet.

- Donc, tu n'as pas les cheveux de la même couleur que Bel, conclut Marmon de sa voix traînante alors qu'ils rejoignaient Tsuna.

- Non, répondit Dino en examinant ses cheveux, Les miens sont plus foncés.

Ryohei les regarda sans comprendre. Il avait l'habitude de ne rien comprendre à ce que disaient les autres mafieux, mais là, il ne voyait vraiment pas le sens de leur conversation. Donc, il se décida à passer à un autre sujet.

- Extrême!, commença-t-il avec force, Et si on allait manger une glace à l'extrême, Sawada?

Tsuna médita un peu avant de lui répondre. Est-ce qu'une glace pouvait se transformer en une arme de destruction massive? Une personne normale répondrait aussitôt que non, mais cette personne ne connaissait pas la Varia. Cependant, alors que Tsuna allait refuser, il vit l'expression ravie et enfantine de Lambo et Gokudera. Donc, il hocha la tête. Et ils allèrent tous vers un petit café où l'on vendait des crèmes glacées.

Depuis ce jour, le café ''Mafiosi'' est en éternelles réparations.

**==*R*==**

- Tiens, se rappela Tsuna. Il se tourna vers Bel et Marmon, Vous n'étiez pas avec Lussuria et Levi? J'ai déjà vu Xanxus. Donc, et les autres?

- Oh, fit sans enthousiasme Marmon, Je crois que Lussuria se balade pour se trouver un nouveau cadavre. Et Levi fait les courses pour Xanxus.

- Donc, nous ne les croiserons pas, fit Sawada soulagé.

- Ne te réjouis pas trop vite, Dame-Tsuna, intervint une autre personne.

C'est alors que Reborn apparut, habillé d'une petite combinaison verte, avec des gants en métal et avec une flamme en carton accrochée sur son front.

- Reborn!, s'exclama le jeune, Mais c'est quoi ce déguisement?

- Pfff, souffla le bébé avec une moue enfantine, C'était la seule façon pour _l_'attirer ici.

- Qui ça?, demandèrent Gokudera et Bel alors que tous entraient dans le café.

- Qui d'autre?, répondit une nouvelle personne, Moi, bien sûr!

''Génial, ironisa Tsuna, il ne manquait plus que lui.''

- Byakuran, l'interpella Sawada, Pourquoi es-tu ici? Et habillé ainsi?

- Mais, Tsunayoshi-kun, sourit le diable, Je suis ici pour la même raison que toi! Pour manger une glace après avoir passé une chouette journée à la plage!

Tsuna eut envie de nier. Il n'avait pas eu une chouette journée à la plage comme le disait si bien son ennemi, mais plutôt une journée infernale où il avait risqué sa vie à chaque instant.

- Mais..., continua le brun, Pourquoi ce maillot?

- Quoi? Tu ne l'aimes pas?, demanda l'autre en faisant la pose.

Il était normal que Tsuna ait envie de répondre qu'il le détestait, vu que Byakuran portait un caleçon avec le blason des Millefiore en rose sur fond noir.

- Pourtant, continua l'ancien Boss, Sho-chan m'a affirmé qu'il était très joli!

Pour dire vrai, le diable blanc ne lui avait pas laissé le choix. Soit Irie disait non et il finissait tué, soit il disait oui et pouvait espérer voir un nouveau jour arriver.

- Et Hibari aussi l'a beaucoup aimé!

- Pardon?, s'étrangla Tsuna, Hibari-san l'a... aimé?

- Bien sûr, répondit Byakuran, Dès qu'il m'a vu, il a aussitôt essayé de me tuer pour l'avoir!

Tsuna ne pensait pas que ce soit la bonne réponse. Selon lui, Hibari n'avait tout simplement pas supporté voir Byakuran à la même plage que lui. Soudain, le Vongola se rendit compte d'une chose, et se sentit malade. Hibari avait tenté de tuer Byakuran. Au même moment que le X-Burner avait failli toucher le Préfet.

- Merde, jura Tsuna, J'avais promis de diviniser celui qui avait distrait Hibari-san.

Un nouveau dieu était né, et il se nommait Byakuran.

**==*69*==**

Entre-temps, Mukuro se demandait que faire. Maintenant que le Vongola Decimo avait quitté la plage, sa légion de crabes ne servait plus à rien.

- Très bien, murmura-t-il à son ananas, Nous passons au plan B.

* * *

_**Alors, verdict? Qu'en avez-vous pensé? J'attends toutes vos impressions!  
**_


	8. Mukuro et les Vongola

**_J'espère que votre semaine s'est bien passée ^^ Je remercie tous ceux qui ont laissé des commentaires du fond du coeur ^_^ Ah oui, la publication risque de s'arrêter dans les semaines qui suivent... Eh oui, nous nous rapprochons lentement de la fin... Que c'est triste. ='(  
_**

**_

* * *

_**Au début, tout se passa bien. Plus ou moins. C'est vrai que Tsuna dut empêcher ses gardiens de se jeter sur Byakuran. Mais tout ce raffut se termina très vite.

''_Après tout, _songea Tsuna en frissonnant,_ Marmon pouvait faire très peur...''_

Ouais, l'Arcobaleno était assoiffé et satisfait du fait que ce soit le garçon qui paye les dépenses, et lorsqu'il vit qu'une bagarre allait éclater, Marmon passa à l'action. En une seconde, il sortit (de nulle part) une multitude de couteaux, appartenant tous à Bel, et en tira un sur toutes les personnes présentes dans le petit café. Depuis ce jour, ''_Mafiosi''_ arbore une demi-douzaine d'encoches sur ses murs. ( Allez-y, c'est pas cher, il suffit de payer une glace et le propriétaire se fera un plaisir de vous expliquer à qui appartiennent les taches de sang qui maculent certains impacts.)

- Vous la fermez, déclara le bébé une fois qu'ils furent tous immobilisés. Quand je retirerai les couteaux, je VEUX que vous vous comportiez comme des gens civilisés, pas comme des Bel en manque de sang.

Un ''Ushishi, il me connaît si bien!'' retentit alors que Gokudera appelait Uri pour attaquer Byakuran car il avait su se protéger de la pluie de projectiles avec un bouclier, au contraire des autres. Cependant, le chaton n'arriva jamais. Ce fut plutôt Marmon qui rejoignit le gardien de la Tempête.

- J'ai dit, grogna-t-il alors que les prémices de l'Apocalypse se dessinaient autour de son frêle corps, que l'on se calme.

- Et pourquoi ferais-je une telle chose?, nargua le fumeur.

- Parce que, dit-il alors en crispant les mains comme si elles voulaient étrangler le cou de Gokudera, Hibari et Xanxus arrivent dans quelques minutes. Si tu veux mourir, continues à te battre.

Curieusement, personne ne chercha à continuer la bagarre. La vision d'un Hibari de mauvais poil était déjà difficile à supporter. Mais Hibari et Xanxus de mauvaise humeur, autant se suicider que d'oser seulement les ennuyer lorsqu'ils sont dans cet état-là. Bref, lorsque ces deux-là arrivèrent, ils furent accueillis calmement et par un Tsuna plus que ravi.

''_Maintenant, les choses vont se calmer''_osa rêver le brun.

Il ne savait toujours pas que Reborn et Mukuro avaient plus d'un tour dans leur sac pour lui rendre la vie impossible.

**==*69*==**

Reborn sourit. Cette journée se passait décidément mieux que ne lui avait assuré Fuuta. Son sourire s'élargit en un rictus menaçant lorsqu'il vit la nouvelle serveuse arriver. Bien qu'une puissante illusion la recouvrait, le tueur pouvait sans problèmes voir sa véritable identité. Le sourire de Reborn disparut quelques secondes.

Si cela avait été Chrome, il aurait compris, même, il aurait applaudi l'audace de la jeune fille. Mais là... Mukuro se tenait devant lui, avec ses cheveux longs lâchés et habillé d'une jolie robe florale. Sans aucune illusion, exceptée celle posée sur son oeil rouge. Reborn n'avait rien contre le fait qu'un garçon se travestisse. D'ailleurs, il l'encourageait si ce garçon en question était son élève. Mais le tableau de Mukuro vêtu d'une robe ne lui plaisait pas. Et surtout, Reborn se demandait à quel point l'illusionniste devait être désespéré pour en arriver à de telles méthodes.

Avec une petite grimace, l'Arcobaleno cessa d'observer le travesti et se concentra sur ce qui se passait à table. Tsuna tentait de calmer Lambo, I-ping et Fuuta qui se disputaient comme des chiffonniers, tout en ignorant _la_ serveuse qui s'approchait de lui, un trident à la main. Curieusement, le brun se pencha automatiquement lorsque Mukuro lança son arme pour obtenir le sang tant désiré.

Ce qui fit que tous purent remarquer la présence de l'illusionniste. Les garçons se levèrent et s'exclamèrent, chacun à leur tour :

- Ananas.

- Bâtard d'illusionniste!

- Rokudo Mukuro!

- Extrême gars habillé comme une fille!

- Garçon qui m'a vaincu.

- Paysan qui a vaincu mon esclave.

- Déchet.

- Il est adorable habillé ainsi! Tu vois, Squalo, je ne suis pas le seul à le faire!

- VOOOÏ, fous-moi la paix!

Ce fut sous de telles acclamations que Mukuro remplaça son déguisement par son uniforme habituel. Il s'assit à côté de Xanxus et Marmon, certain de pouvoir ainsi limiter les foudres des autres gardiens. Notamment celles du Nuage.

- Bien fit alors Reborn, Maintenant que tous le monde est présent, ...

- Et Levi?, demanda innocemment Tsuna.

Sans un regards envers celui qui avait osé l'interrompre, l'Arcobaleno du Soleil reprit :

- Maintenant que tous le monde est présent, il est temps de commencer le jeu!

Tsuna le sentait mal. Le regard brillant du bébé posé sur lui semblait lui promettre les pires souffrances s'il osait ne serait-ce que penser à refuser. Donc, il accepta de participer au jeu. Reborn sourit, et fit un signe à la véritable serveuse, jusqu'alors emmurée dans une illusion de Mukuro. Elle apporta alors plusieurs coupes et verres à leur table.

- Alors, sourit encore plus l'Arcobaleno, Ce jeu est très simple. Nous allons jouer à ''Je n'ai jamais''. Celui qui a déjà fait ce que la personne du début a annoncé, devra boire un coup!

- Tch, fit Xanxus avec mépris, Voilà un jeu bien inutile!

- Je confirme, ajouta Mukuro, Tu devrais ajouter un peu plus de piment, Arcobaleno!

Reborn plissa les yeux.

- Je n'ai pas fini, continua-t-il, Différents alcools seront utilisés sur les personnes selon leur degré de tolérance.

Tsuna frémit, son tuteur ne voulait qu'une seule chose selon lui, disposer de moyens de pression sur le petit groupe. Après tout, quoi de plus honteux que des photos de soi complètement ivre? L'instinct du Vongola avait raison car Reborn échangea un regard entendu avec Marmon, qui lui montra sa caméra, adroitement cachée dans son maillot.

- Très bien, dit avec entrain le tuteur, Commençons!

Tous se regardèrent en chien de faïence, jusqu'au moment où Lussuria prit la parole.

- Je n'ai jamais, minauda-t-il, montré mes yeux à Ryohei-chan!

Tous se regardèrent sans comprendre avant de tendre la main vers un verre en soupirant.

- Onii-san, intervint Tsuna, Tu ne sais pas te montrer les yeux à toi-même, donc, il ne sert à rien de boire un coup!

- Tu as EXTRÊMEMENT tort, Sawada! Regardes!

Il lui montra la surface réfléchissante de la bouteille d'alcool.

- Tu vois, je peux voir mes yeux à l'extrême!

Tsuna soupira.

**==*Omake*==**

Hibari bailla et fronça les sourcils. Il était face à un terrible dilemme. Ou il prenait une glace au citron, ou il en prenait une au melon. Normalement, il aurait choisi sans hésiter celle au citron.

Mais Hibird n'aimait pas qu'il mange des choses jaunes. Donc, il prit celle au melon.

- On se demande qui est le maître! Railla Reborn en voyant l'air satisfait de l'oiseau.

* * *

_**Dans le prochain chapitre, il y aura :**_

**Des rires : **

_Reborn se mit à rire diaboliquement..._

_Byakuran, totalement ivre mort, était écroulé de rire sur les genoux de Tsuna..._

**Et des larmes :**

_Squalo discutait, en larmes, au téléphone..._

_Tsuna consola son pire ennemi en larmes..._

_**Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on dit? Et, qui veut la suite?**  
_


	9. Alcool et jeux

**_Eh oui , suite à la vague de froid, de neige et de verglas, je suis dans l'incapacité de sortir de la maison. Ce qui signifie un chapitre sortit plus tôt ! Alors, remercions un peu la neige, et je vous souhaite un joyeux Noël en avance !_**

* * *

Reborn se mit à rire diaboliquement. Son plan était un succès fracassant! Il avait devant lui une scène qui ne se déroulerait sans doute plus jamais.

Xanxus échangeait des pensées profondément métaphysiques avec son voisin, qui se trouvait être un cadavre de bouteille. Derrière lui, Squalo discutait, en larmes, au téléphone. Avec un petit sourire, Reborn se fit la promesse d'enregistrer la conversation larmoyante qu'entretenait l'épéiste et son interlocuteur. Son regard se tourna vers Gokudera, qui se battait contre une plante verte, l'accusant d'avoir manqué de respect envers son Juudaime. Aux pieds du tempétueux fumeur, Lussuria suçait son pouce tout en annonçant ses conquêtes et comment elles s'étaient retrouvées dans son congélateur. Mukuro, quant à lui, discutait avec force de mouvements de l'avantage et l'inconvénient d'avoir des acolytes. Même pas dix minutes après, il changea de sujet et évoqua une peluche qui ressentait la douleur. Hibari releva la tête et se mit à presser de questions l'illusionniste, grandement intéressé par ce fait. À les voir, on les aurait cru les meilleurs amis du monde.

Puis, Reborn tourna l'objectif de sa caméra vers ce qui l'intéressait vraiment.

Byakuran, totalement ivre mort, était écroulé de rire sur les genoux de Tsuna et, cerise sur le gâteau, lui dévoilait ses incertitudes quant à sa déclaration d'amour, faite quelques minutes auparavant, à son paquet de marshmallow.

-Tu comprends, Tsunayoshi-kun, disait-il entre deux fous-rire, Je ne sais toujours pas si Mallow m'aime pour mon corps ou moi-même.

-Je sais, fit, compatissante, la seule personne sobre de la pièce, Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Mallow ne te quittera jamais.

-Mais, renifla celui que tant de monde avaient craint, J'ai vu Mukuro plonger sa main dans Mallow ! Elle m'a été infidèle !

Tsuna consola son pire ennemi en larmes en se demandant pourquoi. Pourquoi, de tous les garçons existant sur Terre, devait-il être celui que le Destin s'amusait autant à perturber? Toutefois, il remerciait les cieux que son Instinct et sa peur de Reborn lui aient permis de dégriser si vite. Il ne voulait en aucun cas finir comme Dino.

Celui-ci, après beaucoup, trop, de coupes, avait décidé qu'il savait voler comme Tsuna. Et après avoir volé les gants de Squalo, qu'il avait confondu avec Tsuna, il s'était lancé du toit. Et s'était écrasé cinq mètres plus bas. L'alcool avait tant imbibé son corps, que ce dernier ne se blessa absolument pas en tombant. Cependant, le propriétaire du ''Mafiosi'' avait appelé une ambulance, pour ensuite s'enfermer à nouveau dans son bureau. Il semblait ne pas trop aimer la présence des Vongola dans son café.

**==*R*==**

Reborn soupira, il avait épuisé toute la mémoire de l'appareil. Cependant -un sourire machiavélique étira ses lèvres- les clichés obtenus étaient spectaculaires.

Il fit un petit sourire entendu à Marmon, qui était dans les bras de Bel. Ce dernier était convaincu que l'Arcobaleno était son diadème et tentait de poser le bébé sur ses cheveux blonds. Reborn se demanda que faire. Il avait une multitude de plans en tête, mais ne savait lequel choisir. Il jeta un regard à Ryohei, qui boxait le vide en énonçant la table de 7 à ses pieds, Lambo, I-ping et Fuuta, qui n'avaient pas bu une seule goutte d'alcool, dessinaient, ou faisaient flotter les dessins. L'ambiance délurée était toujours présente. Mais, selon Reborn, il manquait toujours quelque chose. Puis, lorsqu'il vit Mukuro perdre l'équilibre, suite à un geste de la main particulièrement puissant, et tomber sur les genoux d'Hibari qui ne s'en soucia absolument pas, Reborn sut. Il sut ce qui manquait pour que son divertissement soit complet.

Trois chaises plus loin, Tsuna, caché sous une table, sentit la peur l'envahir. Quelqu'un prévoyait de le faire souffrir. Cependant, l'adolescent envoya vite ce sentiment au diable. Pour l'instant, il se cachait de Byakuran. Celui-ci lui avait dit sans prévenir qu'il voulait sortir avec le Vongola Decimo puisque Mallow lui avait été infidèle. Donc, Tsuna se cachait.

-Tsunayoshi-kun, trouvé.

Jusqu'à présent.

**==*59*==**

Gokudera regarda autour de lui, complètement hagard. Que faisait-il ici, encore ? Pourquoi était-il à la plage, sous un soleil de plomb, alors qu'il ne désirait qu'une seule chose, se coucher pour cuver son vin ?

Ah, oui ! Il eut l'illumination. Reborn-san lui avait déclaré qu'ils allaient faire un jeu. Et que quelque chose concernant le Juudaime était en jeu.

-Donc, vous avez tous compris ?

La voix enfantine traversa les méandres brumeux de son esprit avant qu'il ne comprenne réellement.

-Heu, fit Gokudera en tanguant un peu, Non, vous pouvez répéter ? Qui que vous soyez.

Un soupir retentit à ses pieds, et le fumeur baissa les yeux. Il se tenait debout sur la Tête-de-Gazon. Mais que foutait le boxeur au sol et endormi ?

**==*27*==**

Tsuna le sentait mal. Mais vraiment mal.

Reborn les avait tous sortis du café à coups de pieds (sous l'oeil plus que soulagé du gérant) pour les amener à la plage, devant un filet de volley-ball.

-Donc, vous avez tous compris ?, demanda le bébé sadique alors que tous les garçons luttaient pour conserver leur équilibre.

Un grognement se fit entendre. Gokudera avait tenté de parler. Mais personne n'avait su traduire ce que le métis voulait dire.

-D'accord, soupira Reborn, vous allez jouer au beach volley. Vous. Jouer. Volley-ball.

-VOOOÏ, beugla Squalo alors que tout le monde gémissait en se tenant la tête, C'est bon, on est pas si idiots que ça !

-Qu'on le tue, maugréa Byakuran, Mais que quelqu'un le fasse taire !

Pour la première fois, tous furent d'accord avec lui.

-Bien, continua Reborn après que Squalo ait été bâillonné, Toute compétition a un prix. Ceux qui gagnent obtiendront le titre de Vongola Decimo. Quelqu'un a quelque chose à redire ?

-Je refuse, fit Xanxus d'une voix pâteuse en agitant son verre de cognac vide, À chaque fois que l'on parie cela, je perds ! Prends un autre prix !

Face à la crise d'enfant gâté que lui faisait le Boss de la Varia, Reborn ne put qu'accepter.

-Alors, dit-il, le prix sera... Tsuna !

-Hein, fit l'intéressé, Mais de quoi parles-tu, Reborn?

Voilà que son sentiment d'angoisse augmentait. Il le sentait mal.

-Tais-toi, Dame-Tsuna, rétorqua le bébé, le prix sera Tsuna. Vous pourrez faire ce que vous voulez de lui pendant une semaine entière.

-Une semaine !, gémit Tsuna en s'évanouissant.

-Vongola versus Varia! À vous de jouer !

**==*Omake*==**

Levi éternua. Il avait comme l'impression que quelqu'un venait de parler de lui ailleurs. Cependant, il haussa les épaules. Tant que c'était le Boss, cela lui convenait. Puis, il se reconcentra sur ses achats.

-Caleçon, ou slip? Je me demande ce que le Boss préfère, soupira l'homme en examinant attentivement l'étalage face à lui.

Autour de Levi, un attroupement d'enfants l'observaient dans un silence religieux. Enfin, l'un des petits osa briser le silence pour poser la question.

-Monsieur, vous avez mis combien de pots de gel pour obtenir cette coiffure?

Le membre de la Varia se figea. On venait de lui demander ça. La question fatidique.

-Heu, commença-t-il d'un air gêné, je ne les compte plus depuis des années.

Il n'allait tout de même pas leur dire que chaque matin, il s'électrocutait avec ses parapluies pour obtenir sa coiffure.

* * *

**_Alors, je crois que nous savons tous ce qu'il va se passer... ^^ Mais je vous donnerais quand même une avance :_**

_- Enfoiré de punk, gargouilla Gokudera en récupérant son équilibre, je ne te laisserai pas avoir le Juudaime !_

_- VOOÏ, beugla Squalo alors que tous se bouchaient les oreilles, Tu rêves, gamin ! Nous obtiendrons Sawada et nous ferons de lui notre esclave pendant une semaine !_

_- Vous allez perdre, prophétisa calmement Xanxus, vous allez perdre comme les déchets que vous êtes._

_- Qui va gagner ? Varia ou Vongola ? Faites vos paris !, s'exclama un tant soit peu joyeusement Marmon en circulant autour de la piste._

_**Qui veut la suite ? J'essaierais de la publier le plus vite possible !**  
_


	10. La conspiration Mukuro  Hibari

**Réponses aux anonymes :**

**laure59 :**_ Voilà la suite ^^ J'espère ne pas trop t'avoir fait__ attendre ^^_

**Akatsuki Akisa : **_Comme tu peux le voir dans le chapitre qui suit, Ran-Ran a sa place et n'intervient dans aucune équipe, pour que Reborn puisse mieux le surveiller ^^ Merci pour le compliment ^^ Moi aussi, j'aime ma fic (enfin, des fois ^^) Une seconde, priorité à l'auteur pour le mariage ! Mukuro est à moi èé_ (Va se coucher parce qu'elle commence à délirer à nouveau avec les persos de Reborn...)

**Commentaires de l'auteur qui cherche à faire patienter encore plus les lecteurs :**_ Alors, je vous souhaite à tous une bonne année 2011 et plein d'autres choses que j'ai la flemme d'écrire ^^ Et, pour que ce chapitre soit réussit, essayez un peu de le lire en écoutant une musique épique, dramatique et j'en passe... Moi, j'ai écouté pendant l'écriture ''Requiem of dream'', et ça donne un effet incroyable à l'histoire ^^ Bon, je vais arrêter de déranger et vous laisser lire ^^_

* * *

Le match s'annonçait bestial. Surtout avec l'état des participants de chaque équipe. Si, chez la Varia, les personnes savaient tenir l'alcool, les jeunes Vongola n'étaient en aucun cas habitués aux effets de ce dernier.

Ainsi, Gokudera était présentement plus occupé à se battre contre la gravité que contre la Varia. Ne parlons pas de Ryohei qui dormait, lui, à l'extrême sous le sable que Lambo s'amusait à amasser sur le boxeur. Et, Hibari et Mukuro continuaient leur conversation sur les poupées à l'effigie de Sawada. De l'autre côté du terrain, Xanxus tanguait légèrement tout en scrutant son verre vide d'un air désespéré tandis que Squalo sanglotait et hurlait à la fois en regardant la mer. Probablement occupé à se souvenir de certaines choses concernant le grand bleu. Pendant ce temps, Bel avait le hoquet et piquait des crises de fou rires particulièrement effrayantes et Marmon filmait d'un air très concentré Lussuria qui se parlait à lui-même d'un air réjoui.

- En soubrette, non ! En maid, c'est mieux, grommelait-il, Quoique, infirmière sexy... Ah~ !, fit-il beaucoup plus fort, Ce petit Sawada pourrait essayer tant de déguisements !

Tout le monde tendit l'oreille. Ce que venait de dire Lussuria les intéressaient au plus haut point. Fallait-il, ou non, laisser le Soleil de la Varia déguiser Sawada Tsunayoshi ?

- Enfoiré de punk, gargouilla Gokudera en récupérant son équilibre, je ne te laisserai pas avoir le Juudaime !

- VOOÏ, beugla Squalo alors que tous se bouchaient les oreilles, Tu rêves, gamin ! Nous obtiendrons Sawada et nous ferons de lui notre esclave pendant une semaine !

- Vous allez perdre, prophétisa calmement Xanxus, vous allez perdre comme les déchets que vous êtes.

- Qui va gagner ? Varia ou Vongola ? Faites vos paris !, s'exclama un tant soit peu joyeusement Marmon en circulant autour de la piste.

Soudain, Tsuna fut parcouru d'un frisson familier. Mukuro venait de se réveiller. Ou, tout de moins, vu l'alcool ingéré, son esprit combatif. Le frisson s'accentua lorsque Hibari se leva calmement, bien qu'il ait chancelé un peu.

- Tu vas perdre, dit ce dernier sombrement, car je ne perdrai jamais face à un singe.

- Bien, fit joyeusement Byakuran qui était jusqu'alors vautré par terre, Je serais l'arbitre! Je veux que ce soit sanglant, héroïque et que seuls les meilleurs restent sur pieds !

- Heu, Byakuran, glissa lentement Tsuna dès que le diable blanc eut fini, ce n'est qu'un jeu de beach volley !

- Tu retires tout l'amusement là, fit le psychopathe du futur, un sourire boudeur aux lèvres.

**==*69*==**

Finalement, Byakuran avait un peu raison. Le match se déroulant devant eux ressemblait grandement à un combat mortel. La balle, Leon que Reborn avait spécialement prêté pour l'occasion, était plus utilisée en tant qu'arme qu'en tant que ballon.

Pour ne citer qu'un événement, Gokudera fut à un doigt de perdre son oreille lorsque Hibari fit le premier service. Heureusement, le Gardien de la Tempête sut se baisser rapidement, ne perdant que quelques touffes de cheveux au passage.

- Hibari, grogna le métis rageusement en retirant le sable resté dans sa bouche, tu me la payeras !

De l'autre côté du terrain, Lussuria se jeta sur la balle et, avec un sourire ravi et provoquant, la renvoya aisément. Provoquant ainsi la colère de Mukuro.

L'illusionniste jeta un coup d'oeil entendu à Hibari. Et ce dernier tituba vers le garçon à la coupe d'ananas.

- Très bien, murmura d'un air maléfique Mukuro à l'oreille d'Hibari, nous allons le faire comme je l'avais dit. Le plan "_Mamie a perdu ses lunettes"._

Le Préfet acquiesça lentement avant de se remettre à sa place. Ensuite, il se tourna vers Lussuria. Et avec un sourire éclatant -et meurtrier-, il attendit que Squalo fasse son service. L'épéiste se mit en position, lança la balle avant de tendre son bras gauche pour la frapper. Mais le pauvre Squalo était bien imbibé d'alcool, ce qui fit qu'il oublia que ce bras-là ne comportait pas de main.

Bref, son épée s'approcha dangereusement du ballon et Leon faillit périr de la main de l'épéiste.

- Faute, siffla joyeusement Byakuran, la balle est à l'équipe Vongola !

Le sourire d'Hibari s'élargit lorsque Mukuro prit Leon pour faire le service. Élégamment, l'évadé lança et fit son service. Le ballon, sans raisons, s'élança à toute vitesse vers Lussuria et percuta violemment les lunettes de ce dernier. Sans un mot, le tueur retira sa monture brisée, révélant la paire de rechange intacte qui se trouvait en-dessous.

Mukuro fit la moue et shoota dans le sable.

- Bon, dit-il de mauvaise humeur, On passe au plan B, _Un beau gosse pour Mamie._

Hibari lui apporta son matériel. Ainsi, Mukuro vit atterrir à ses pieds la dépouille ivre à l'extrême de Ryohei.

- D'accord, déclara l'illusionniste, il reste des détails à peaufiner.

Dans son plan, Sasagawa Ryohei était censé être conscient et volontaire. Mais Mukuro acceptait parfaitement que le boxeur soit ainsi. Si ce dernier avait été au courant de ce que Rokudo et Hibari prévoyaient de faire, Ryohei aurait été dans un état bien pire que celui-là. Donc, Mukuro disposa plusieurs illusions sur la (future) dépouille du boxeur.

Curieusement, ce dernier obtint deux autres bras avant que l'illusionniste ne se rappelle de comment l'on faisait une illusion.

- Et il se prétend illusionniste, persifla Marmon depuis le petit coin d'où il flottait. Cependant, l'Arcobaleno ne put continuer ses plaintes car Bel vint l'ennuyer.

Pendant ce temps, Lussuria fut mis hors-jeu, ainsi que Ryohei, lorsque l'adulte se jeta sur le boxeur. Les illusions de Mukuro avaient marché.

- Lussuria éliminé, chantonna toujours aussi joyeusement Byakuran, ainsi que Ryohei pour l'avoir provoqué !

Les sourires d'Hibari et Mukuro se firent encore plus grands.

Désormais, Sawada Tsunayoshi leur appartenait.

* * *

_**La semaine prochaine, l'avant-dernier chapitre, qui contiendra la fin d'un match épique jusqu'au bout !**_

_**Qu'est-ce qu'on dit ?**_


	11. La fin du commencement

Hello à tous !  
Après une dure semaine d'école, quoi de mieux qu'une bonne lecture ? Bon, je vais arrêter mon petit speech et vous laisser lire mon chapitre. Que dire, à part que c'est l'avant-dernier, et le plus court (je crois... =_=')

Réponse aux anonymes :  
Akatsuki Akisa : Je suis désolée, mais tu ne te marieras avec aucun des deux. Ils appartiennent à quelqu'un d'autre. Et nous savons qui c'est.  
(Quel veinard ce Tsuna ) ^^

* * *

Reborn riait. Cette idée de beach volley était sans conteste, la meilleure qu'il ai eue aujourd'hui. Le match ne durait que depuis un quart d'heure, et il y avait déjà eut une salve d'éliminés, par la courtoisie de Byakuran.

Ainsi, Lussuria était parti et avait pris Ryohei avec lui, mais ce n'était pas tout. Marmon avait été éliminé pour être, selon Byakuran, un Arcobaleno avare.

- Raciste, persifla Bel lorsque le futur Millefiore déclara le bébé hors-jeu.

Puis, Lambo avait dû partir, parce que Byakuran ne supportait le fait que Mallow ait été dévorée par le jeune Bovino. Désormais, il n'y avait plus que trois joueurs de chaque côté du terrain. Et la plupart d'entre eux semblait sur le point de se vautrer dans le sable.

De tous côtés, les joueurs se jetaient au sol pour rattraper le ballon. Cependant, certains voyaient trouble, et ne pouvaient donc éviter de terribles collisions avec leurs coéquipiers. Ainsi, Tsuna put voir Bel foncer vers Squalo et être à un cheveu de s'empaler sur l'épée du second de la Varia.

- Vooï, hoqueta ce dernier, Sawada sera mon esclave et fera tous mes rapports !

Il frappa le ballon avec la tête du blond gisant à ses pieds et fit un sourire triomphant en voyant que la balle se dirigeait vers le seul coin non surveillé des Vongola. Mais, au dernier instant, le ballon rebondit sans raison, et se dirigea vers la Varia.

- Ne prends pas tes rêves pour la réalité !, hurla Gokudera qui venait de dessoûler en entendant les paroles du membre de la Varia.

Celui-ci resta comme deux ronds de flan, ignorant totalement le fumeur.

- C'est moi, ou ce ballon vient de faire demi-tour tout seul? demanda Squalo en se frottant les yeux d'incrédulité.

Xanxus ne répondit pas et shoota dans Leon, qui arrivait vers lui.

- Faute, siffla alors joyeusement Byakuran, nous ne jouons pas au foot, Xan-chan !

Tous se tournèrent vers le colérique Boss de la Varia. Comment allait-il réagir face à ce surnom dégradant ?

- Ah oui, c'est vrai, fit l'italien en tétant la bouteille de vodka que Marmon lui avait donné.

- VOOOÏ, hurla Squalo, on arrête le match, je l'emmène à l'hôpital !

L'épéiste saisit brutalement son supérieur et le tira, sans considération envers l'homme dont il traînait la face dans le sable. Ce dernier avait tant bu d'alcool qu'il en avait oublié son nom, et ses pouvoirs ainsi que son équilibre. Personne ne réagit et, après quelques minutes, Mukuro se tourna vers Reborn pour poser la question fatidique.

- Cela signifiez que nous avons gagné, Arcobaleno ?

Le bébé eut un sourire maléfique.

- Ce n'est pas à moi de le dire,minauda-t-il, mais à Byakuran.

Hibari se tourna vers ce dernier, un tonfa à la main pour lui montrer ce qui arriverait au Millefiore s'il osait répondre une chose qui ne lui plairait pas.

- Eh bien, caqueta le futur psychopathe, le fait est que les Vongola sont éliminés.

- Mais pourquoi ?, désespéra l'illusionniste.

- Vous avez utilisé vos boîtes-arme. Principalement ce cher Gokudera, pour renvoyer le ballon.

Comme personne ne croyait ce qu'il disait, Byakuran tendit la main, d'où était accrochée une chose en métal, semblable à un anneau, et ferma les yeux. À quelques mètres de lui, Reborn comprit ce que l'adolescent prévoyait de faire et transforma Leon en un écran géant. Aussitôt, un faisceau de lumière blanche jaillit de la chose au doigt de Byakuran et se projeta sur le lézard.

Tous purent voir sur l'écran géant l'image d'un paquet de marshmallow.

- Ah, fit Byakuran avec un petit rire gêné, ce n'était pas celle-là. Attendez un peu... Ah, je l'ai trouvée !

Il tourna l'anneau et l'image s'effaça pour laisser place à un petit film retraçant le match de volley ball. Ensuite, Byakuran fit accélérer le tout jusqu'à arriver au moment fatidique.

- Vous voyez, là !, déclara-t-il triomphalement en pointant un reflet vert qui était à moitié dissimulé par des nuées de sable. C'est un des boucliers de ta boîte-arme !

Gokudera se renfrogna.

- Il n'a jamais été dit que les boîtes étaient interdites !, protesta-t-il.

- Si, sourit Byakuran, Maintenant !

Ses mots déclenchèrent une joyeuse pagaille et tous finirent à l'eau sans trop savoir comment. Cependant, le léger sourire de Marmon laissait à entendre quelque chose. Donc, pendant que Bel essayait de massacrer son reflet en l'accusant d'être son frère décédé, Gokudera osa poser la question fatidique.

- Alors, à qui appartiens le Juudaime ?

- Mais voyons, répondit alors Reborn avec un sourire rusé, À qui d'autre ? Moi, bien sûr !

Sur ce, la journée s'acheva sous les cris de douleur mêlés à l'indignation de Tsuna, sous les paroles de consolation de Gokudera, sous les regards déçus de Mukuro et Hibari, sous les rires indignés de Bel en voyant que son reflet ne savait mourir et sous les marchandages de Marmon avec Reborn concernant les photographies.

''_Je n'irais plus jamais à la plage !_'', songea Tsuna alors qu'ils prenaient le bus pour rentrer à Namimori.

- Oï, Dame-Tsuna, j'ai oublié de te prévenir, la semaine prochaine, nous irons à la montagne !

Mukuro et Hibari échangèrent alors un regard entendu.

**Pendant ce temps, à l'hôpital de Namimori.**

Squalo n'arrivait pas à y croire. Xanxus, le démoniaque Boss de la Varia, celui qui aurait fait pleurer le plus dur des caïds rien qu'en le regardant, celui qui était constamment en colère, celui qui descendait environ deux dizaines de bouteilles de whisky par jour, et pour finir, celui qui était craint par la Mafia entière.  
Bref, celui-là, se trouvait maintenant occupé à parler gentiment à une peluche.

Désormais, le mythe était brisé.  
Squalo se rabroua mentalement. Il n'allait pas se laisser affecter par l'état de son Boss. En tant que véritable assassin d'élite, il se devait de réagir, et pas de le regarder en un état second. Donc, l'épéiste raffermit ses pensées et se dirigea vers Xanxus, qui câlinait toujours aussi doucement l'ours en peluche.

Lentement, il s'approcha de l'homme alité. Toujours aussi prudemment, il tendit la main, gantée (on ne sait jamais) et finalement, le fit.

-Xan-chan, regardes la caméra !

Le Xan-chan en question leva doucement la tête, faisant frissonner son second, vu les terribles et insondables ténèbres qui venaient d'apparaître et d'entourer le colérique Boss de la Varia. L'Italien finit par montrer ses yeux, et Squalo ne put s'empêcher de craindre pour sa vie.

Les médicaments avaient marché, Xanxus n'était plus ivre.

-Déchet, commença ce dernier d'une voix menaçante alors que ses poings commençaient à pulser. Je vais te tuer...

Bilan de la journée : l'hôpital de Namimori est, depuis ce jour, en réparation. Suite à la correction de Xanxus, la majorité de l'aile ouest est totalement volatilisée et il n'en reste plus que quelques débris. Pour ceux que ça intéresse, aucun patient n'a été blessé lors de la correction, excepté Squalo qui s'en alla en boitillant. L'ours en peluche survécu, Xanxus le garde d'ailleurs précieusement dans sa chambre.

**Ailleurs :**

Levi pleurnicha en se rendant compte qu'il n'y avait plus personne à la plage.

-Pourquoi me laisse-t-on toujours à l'écart ?, se demanda-t-il en levant les yeux vers la lune, Boss, pourquoiiiii ?

* * *

Et oui, Vendredi prochain, ce sera le dernier. Si quelqu'un a des suggestions pour un couple ou une situation, je me ferais un plaisir de l'ajouter dans le chapitre.  
Le sujet de ce chapitre sera le lendemain de cette fantastique journée à la plage. Des idées ?


	12. Le jour d'après

**_Bien, bien, j'y suis enfin arrivé. Malgré les problèmes techniques et autres, j'ai pu achever cette histoire. Bon, il me faut tout de même remercier ma soeur, qui est la responsable de m'avoir fait imaginer une telle histoire. (Vous savez à qui envoyer des roses ^^)_  
_Et bien sûr, il y a Akatsuki Akisa, ma beta qui a su me faire remarquer les points faibles de ce chapitre ^^  
_**

_**Voilà, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**  
_

**

* * *

**

**Au départ, il n'y avait rien. Puis, il y eut les murs. Ensuite, quand le Créateur se remit de ses efforts, il y eut les meubles. Après, des silhouettes apparurent indistinctement sur les chaises. Et, enfin, la voix du Créateur s'éleva dans la noirceur de la pièce.  
**

**- Les précédents chapitres expliquaient plutôt clairement ce qu'il s'était passé lors de cette journée mémorable. Cependant, ils n'ont su vous annoncer ce qui se déroula le lendemain. Prenant tout mon courage à deux mains, moi, humble reporter, Marmon, et grassement payé par l'auteure qui est la plus grande flemmarde qui puisse exister, vais vous retranscrire ce qui succéda le lendemain.**

**Le petit Arcobaleno s'avança vers le centre de la pièce, modestement éclairé, (restriction budgétaires vu que l'auteure n'avait plus un cent après l'avoir engagé), et sortit de ses poches une liasse de photographies, toutes prises lors de la mémorable beuverie dans le Mafiosi.**

**- Bon, par quoi commençons-nous ?, demanda calmement Marmon qui adorait le fait de pouvoir commérer tout en gagnant de l'argent, les blonds d'abord ? D'accord. Et après les autres.  
Alors, Dino Cavallone, rappelez-vous, il s'était pris un mur, ah non, le sol, en se croyant Tsuna. Tss, heureusement, il a une bonne assurance vie, quoique, vu que je l'ai arnaqué lors de la partie de strip-poker dans le bar avant qu'il ne chute...**

**Le bébé se ressaisit et finit par faire ce que l'auteur désirait depuis tout-à-l'heure. Il employa ses illusions et créa un écran géant où l'image du corps de Dino, évanoui sur le gravier face au café Mafiosi, se détachait nettement.

* * *

**

Donc, le lendemain de cette journée à marquer dans toutes les annales, Dino se réveilla à l'hôpital.

En soi, cela peut paraître normal. Mais, si on place correctement le contexte de son réveil, ce qui nous avait semblé normal ne l'était absolument plus.

Premièrement, Dino se réveilla dans son lit d'hôpital, vêtu de la magnifique petite robe de chambre que tous les patients doivent porter avant une opération. Bien sûr, il s'interrogea aussitôt sur le fait de sa présence dans un hôpital. Curieusement, il sut que c'était celui de Namimori. (_On est maladroit, ou on ne l'est pas, Dino connaissait tous les hôpitaux du monde, plus particulièrement leur service des urgences.._.).

Bref, s'interrogeant, il se leva et marcha péniblement vers la porte, tout en se demandant ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour avoir un tel mal de tête et de reins. Boitant maladroitement, il sut atteindre l'accueil de l'hôpital. Il n'alla pas plus loin ce jour-là.

Car, dès que l'infirmière le vit, elle se jeta sur lui et, tout en poussant un cri perçant, la jeune femme tira sur la jolie robe de chambre que le blond portait. La gueule de bois étant ce qu'elle était, il fallu quelques minutes à Dino pour comprendre ce que l'autre lui voulait. Et, quand il comprit, son visage souffrit une auto-combustion plutôt sévère.

Dino n'avait jamais été particulièrement pudique, mais ce jour-là, il le devint. Car, ce cher italien avait oublié que les _-minuscules-_ robes d'hôpital comportaient également un pantalon. Et Dino avait oublié de mettre le sien. Ce qui faisait que le chibi-Dino avait pu constater que les infirmières japonaises semblaient beaucoup l'apprécier, vu les cris que continuait à pousser l'autre.

Cependant, il n'eut pas plus de temps pour s'apitoyer, car un énorme fracas retentit. Une bestiole, d'une quinzaine de mètres, venait d'émerger d'une des ailes de l'hôpital, le détruisant irrémédiablement. Blême, Dino se demanda si son cher Kyoya allait laisser quelque chose de son corps pour qu'on puisse l'enterrer décemment, une fois que le tempétueux Préfet serait au courant des dégâts commis dans son hôpital. Mais, étant le digne élève de Reborn, il fit face à ses problèmes, et se tourna vers le reptile qui commençait à détruire ce qui restait de l'hôpital de Namimori.

- Allez secourir les patients, dit-il princièrement à l'infirmière, les pans de sa robe flottant avec le vent que créait Enzo, je m'en occupe.

- Au moins, déclara la jeune femme en détournant timidement le regard, prenez ceci, et utilisez-le.

Dino contempla sans un mot la longue blouse de médecin que lui tendait l'infirmière avant de la saisir avec un petit sourire charmeur.

- Gracie, fit-il avec tout le charme que Reborn lui avait appris, Arrivederci...

Il s'élança alors, sans se rendre compte du soupir énamouré de la japonaise qui se dit que les italiens étaient particulièrement bien montés.

En courant vers la gigantesque tortue, Dino saisit au vol un cathéter* et le brandit avec un cri sauvage. Jusqu'à présent, il s'en était sortit sans trop de dégâts et commençait à croire que sa malchance coutumière l'avait quitté.  
Mais, celle-ci, qui était allée boire un verre avec celle de Tsuna, revint en force, légèrement pompette, et décida d'ennuyer son maître.

Et Dino trébucha. Lamentablement, pathétiquement, touts les adjectifs déplorables que vous connaissez si vous voulez ...-ment.

De plus, parce que sa malchance était vraiment en forme, il le fit juste en face d'un attroupement de patients et d'infirmières qui évacuaient rapidement les lieux, il chuta face à ceux-ci. Mais ce n'est pas tout, il tomba si bien, cul par-dessus tête, que chibi-Dino vit à nouveau le monde ce jour-là. Et les réactions furent mitigées.

- IIIIIh, un petit vieux jaloux.

- IIIh, une vieille fille, jalouse de ne pas avoir connu cela auparavant.

- IIIIh, tous les autres, filles comme garçons, d'admiration et de désir.

Ce fut à ce moment-là que Dino baissa les bras. Il s'enfuit rapidement et s'empara discrètement de la première paire de pantalon qu'il trouva, pour l'enfiler et se cacher dans un coin sombre de l'hôpital en ruines, attendant le retour de sa famille pour pouvoir, enfin, agir comme un Parrain devrait le faire.

***~*°Bel°*~***

Le lendemain de cette splendide journée, Bel se réveilla comme d'habitude dans son lit prince size et s'étira langoureusement. Quand la flopée de bonnes arriva pour lui apporter son petit-déjeuner au lit, le prince sourit narquoisement et réprimanda deux d'entre elles, parce qu'il était un prince et en avait envie.

Bien sûr, il souffrit d'un léger mal de tête, mais étant un prince, il ne laissa pas cette douleur le gêner.

Ce jour-là, Bel fut aussi sadique, cinglé et ennuyant que toujours.

Morale, le Prince ne tient pas bien l'alcool, mais il récupère très vite.

***~*°Squalo°*~***

Le jour d'après, Squalo ne quitta pas son lit. Son corps était perclus de douleurs, le faisant ressembler à un vieillard, et il continuait à bouder Xanxus, qui n'était réellement pas allé de main morte l'autre jour dans l'hôpital.

Cependant, l'épéiste se cachait également par honte. Comment avait-il seulement osé téléphoner à l'autre imbécile ? Sa réputation était désormais ruinée.

Bilan de cette journée à la plage : Squalo resta alité durant toute la semaine, et finit par sortir de son antre lorsque Lussuria le menaça d'une épilation totale s'il continuait à, je cite, '' Bouder comme un gamin qui n'a pas reçu l'épée qu'il voulait pour Noël''.

***~*°Lussuria°*~***

À vrai dire, Lussuria ne regretta rien de ce qu'il s'était passé, il désirait même recommencer une autre expédition. Et, lorsque Reborn leur envoya une invitation pour une soirée à la montagne, le tueur accepta sans hésiter.

Il ferait tout pour se retrouver à nouveau avec le corps inconscient de son petit Ryohei.

***~*°Xanxus°*~***

Depuis cette journée fatidique, le Boss de la Varia conserva une moue perpétuellement enragée, cela changeait de celle qu'il avait portée pendant les années antécédentes...

Le fait était qu'il ne savait comment réagir lorsqu'on lui montrait, pour la énième fois, les photos, et films !, tirées de son brillant discours avec Byakuran et l'Arcobaleno sur le prix de Decimo.

Cependant, étant un homme, un vrai, il récupéra vite ses esprits, et tous ceux qui avaient osé se moquer de lui ne revirent jamais la lumière du soleil.

Son ourson en peluche, cadeau d'une infirmière particulièrement affectueuse, fut conservé précieusement à côté des choses que Xanxus affectionnait le plus. Deux bouteilles d'un alcool très précieux, et les photos des cadavres des autres prétendants au titre de Vongola Decimo. Selon certaines rumeurs, la plupart provenant de Bel, Xanxus lui parlerait de ses problèmes lorsqu'il est plutôt imbibé. Cependant, ces rumeurs ne furent jamais confirmées.

***~*°Byakuran°*~***

Le lendemain de cette journée, notre amateur de sucreries favori prit un avion pour aller en Italie, car il avait, encore, oublié de prévenir ses surveillants qu'il s'en allait au Japon ennuyer le Vongola Decimo.

Une fois assis dans son siège, première classe, il admira rêveusement les nuages qui parsemaient aléatoirement le ciel japonais.

- Mmm, gémit Byakuran en bavant légèrement, Mallow...

Soûl ou pas, l'albinos continuait à aimer désespérément son paquet de marshmallows. Avec un petit sourire malicieux, il contempla la sucrerie qu'il avait réussit à chiper au gamin Vongola, le Bovino pleurnichard.

Que voulez-vous, on est méchant jusqu'au moindre petit acte.

***~*°18°*~***

Ce matin-là, Hibari Kyoya se réveilla avec une étrange sensation. Il avait une douleur sourde qui débutait dans ses tempes pour s'achever aux pieds. Sans un mot, le préfet se leva et se demanda tranquillement qui il avait bien pu combattre pour être si mal en point. Mais il laissa bien vite cette question de côté quand il vit le désordre qui régnait dans son appartement, généralement ordonné.

Fronçant les sourcils d'agacement, il se prépara à crier sur le stupide cheval, dont il en était certain, était coupable de ce bordel. Mais, comme il le constata bien rapidement, le canasson n'était pas le coupable.

Quand Dino, alias le foutu herbivore brouteur d'ennui, était dans son appartement, il y avait toujours du bruit, ce stupide cheval italien adorait chanter, faux, en cuisinant ou prenant sa douche et laissait toujours traîner son fouet près du lit.

Mais, cette fois-ci, rien du bordel de l'autre blond, le désordre était généralisé, comme si tout un troupeau d'herbivores était entré dans sa chambre et avait entrepris de tout détruire à coups de pieds. Assez dérangé par la simple pensée que des herbivores soient entrés chez lui, Hibari se traina, toujours aussi calmement, vers sa cuisine, qu'il espérait en bon état.

Elle ne l'était pas. Une des portes de son placard pendait misérablement et une flaque d'eau se créait face au robinet toujours ouvert. Hibari ouvrit légèrement ses yeux, les quelques impacts présents dans la pièce comportaient tous le même aspect. Ses tonfas étaient les coupables des dégâts commis dans sa maison... Hibari examina attentivement les alentours, si son ennemi était toujours présent, ce dont il doutait fortement, le préfet serait plutôt sans défenses, vu qu'il avait perdu ses tonfas.

Avec un soupir de lassitude, il écouta le pépiement d'Hibird, provenant du salon, toujours pas vérifié par le japonais méticuleux.

Ressentant, sans savoir pourquoi, une curieuse angoisse, Hibari s'avança à pas feutrés vers la pièce. Hibird s'y trouvait, voletant maladroitement dans sa petite cage en forme d'ananas.

Les sourcils du bruns se froncèrent à la vue de cette dernière. Que faisait cette infamie dans sa maison ? Outré, il avança à grands pas furieux vers la cage, et se figea ne fois face à celle-ci. Un petit post-it y était accroché. Sachant très bien qu'il y retrouverait un mot moqueur de la part de l'ananas, l'homme cette fois, il décida de le jeter, ainsi que l'hideuse cage.

Cependant, l'ananas savait s'y prendre avec lui, et avait prévu le tout. Hibari ne put jeter la cage, vu qu'il ne parvint à l'ouvrir pour y sortir son cher Hibird. Sentant que le peu de patience qui lui restait allait bientôt se briser, Hibari saisit le post-it. Bien sûr, une fois que le bout de papier jaune fut dans sa main, la porte de la cage s'ouvrit.

- Je vais mordre à mort cet ananas, murmura le préfet alors qu'une aura de pure ténèbres se créait tout autour de son corps.

Ensuite, il lut le post-it, et se laissa tomber sur le canapé. Que lui voulait l'ananas ?

_"Alouette,_

_je sais que tu vas surement prétendre que ce qui s'est déroulé cette nuit ne s'est jamais passé. Cependant, j'ai l'immense plaisir de t'annoncer que j'ai tout filmé ! Ne viens donc pas te plaindre avec une prétendue amnésie..._

_Nous l'avons fait, il est temps que tu en assumes les conséquences._

_Viens ce soir à la maison de Sawada, et je te donnerai, peut-être, les vidéos._

_PS : Ce message s'autodétruira dans trois secondes..._

_Kufufu, bien à toi, _

_Rokudo Mukuro"_

- Crétin d'ananas qui rit même dans ses lettres, maugréa l'adolescent en jetant la lettre qui s'enflamma en produisant un léger « Kufufu ».

Ensuite, Hibari commença à essayer de faire le point sur ce qui c'était passé lors de cette journée à la plage. Qu'avait-il donc bien pu faire avec l'ananas ? Avec un début de nausée, il mit de côté l'hypothétique situation d'un moment où ils auraient pu faire du sport ensembles, bien que cela pourrait très bien expliquer ses douleurs aux jambes.

Avec horreur, il se prépara à aller chez l'herbivore, la source de ses problèmes, comme toujours.

***~*°27°*~***

Tsuna l'avait toujours su, tout était la faute de Reborn.

Il n'y avait que lui pour lui faire regretter pendant le reste de sa vie ce qui s'était passé en une seule journée. Car, l'adolescent le regrettait, et énormément.

Il regrettait de ne pas avoir empêché Hibari de boire un peu trop, cela lui aurait évité le fait que son gardien du Nuage se comporte si étrangement durant le reste de l'année. Il aurait également du éviter que Mukuro ne s'incruste à leur soirée beuverie. Cela lui aurait évité que l'illusionniste filme le reste des Vongola et les menace de les diffuser. Quoique, cela créa une mini polémique entre Mukuro et Marmon, qui se battaient pour obtenir les privilèges de maîtres chanteurs.

Mais tous ces regrets n'apparurent que bien plus tard, et le lendemain de cette horrible journée, Tsuna se réveilla, plutôt de bonne humeur, prêt pour une nouvelle journée à suivre discrètement Kyoko pour être certain que personne ne la blessait.

On était le Vongola Decimo qu'avec beaucoup d'entraînement et un diplôme de pur stalker.

Bref, Sawada se leva de bonne humeur et descendit déjeuner. À partir de ce moment-là, tout dégénéra.

Une groupe d'hommes, fortement musclés et vêtus de noir, entrèrent dans la maison, arrachant de ses gonds la pauvre porte qui avait pourtant survécu à un Lambo en manque de bonbons. Sans trop comprendre, Tsuna observa, la bouche pendante, la meute d'hommes affairés à vérifier au peigne fin chaque centimètre de la maison. Lambo, effrayé par le raffut, sortit de la cuisine et s'énerva en lançant tout son stock de bombes qu'il possédait. Ce n'était donc pas petit, vu que le petit avait renouvelé sa réserve l'autre soir en rentrant dans le bus. Et les inconnus, les hommes en noir, furent propulsés hors de la maison.

Ignorant sa mère qui réprimandait gentiment le Bovino, Tsuna sortit rapidement dans son jardin, où les men in black étaient amoncelés.

- Heu, hésita timidement Tsuna en tâtant du bout des orteils l'une des dépouilles inconscientes, pourrais-je savoir pourquoi vous êtes entrés chez moi ?

- Vongola Decimo, toussa difficilement l'homme encore plus noir car couvert de suie, aidez-nous, nous avons perdu Dino !

Tsuna hésita, il sentait que s'il répondait mal, tout son monde se retrouverait chamboulé. Comment le savait-il ? L'instinct célèbre des Vongola le lui murmurait doucement à l'oreille. Cependant, étant le futur Vongola Decimo, il prit les choses en main.  
Il délégua ce qu'il ne voulait pas faire.

- Dino-san ?, demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire confus, je crois qu'il est à l'hôpital, demandez au gérant du café Mafiosi, il pourra sûrement vous aider !

Les hommes se levèrent à ses paroles et sortirent sans un mot du jardin, celui qui avait parlé s'arrêta néanmoins pour glisser à l'adolescent quelques mots.

- Faites attention, j'ai entendu dans les bas-fond qu'un commerce vous concernant allait bientôt débuter...

Tsuna frissonna un bon coup et décida d'oublier, après tout, lorsqu'on vivait avec des cinglés constamment, on finissait par oublier le sens du danger.

C'est alors que Chrome arriva. Sans un bruit, elle entra dans la maison Sawada et s'assit discrètement sur une des chaises rescapées de l'explosion. Ensuite, elle se tourna avec un petit sourire gêné vers son Boss.

- Chrome !, s'exclama Tsuna qui regretta de ne pas avoir mis de vêtements corrects. Être en pyjama face à sa gardienne de la Brume, ça ne le faisait pas. Que fais-tu ici ?

- Boss, le salua-t-elle timidement en inclinant légèrement la tête, je suis venue ici par conseil de Mukuro-sama. Si ma présence vous dérange, je peux toujours faire une illusion...

- Non,non, répondit précipitamment l'adolescent en niant, ce n'est pas ça, je suis juste très content que tu sois venue par toi-même chez moi ! Tu es la bienvenue !

Alors que la jeune fille rougissait de contentement, Reborn intervint. Son élève n'avait toujours pas été ridiculisé et le soleil commençait à être haut dans le ciel. Une situation parfaitement impardonnable.

Donc, l'Arcobaleno se dirigea vers Tsuna et le salua à son habitude. Avec un affectueux coup de pied à la tête. Une fois que l'adolescent eut bien rencontré le sol, qu'il connaissait à connaitre parfaitement, Reborn prit la parole.

- Chrome, fit-il de sa voix gazouillante, que fais-tu ici ?

- Mukuro-sama, répondit alors la jeune gardienne, il arrive.

Par le « il arrive », elle voulait sans doute parler du fracas qui retentissait dans le quartier, s'approchant de plus en plus. Tsuna, qui venait de se relever péniblement, se jeta au sol en voyant une masse sombre, ce qu'il restait d'un des hommes de Dino, traverser la pièce en volant.

- Herbivore, tonna une voix froide et Tsuna se sentit trembler, appelle l'ananas, nous avons à parler.

Tsuna ferma les yeux en voyant la brume caractéristique entourer Chrome, il ne voulait absolument pas se retrouver dans la même pièce que ses deux plus dangereux gardiens qui ignoraient tout du self-contrôle. Quoique, un des autres gardiens les battaient à plates coutures quant il s'agissait de s'énerver sans prévenir.

- Juudaime !

***~*°59°*~***

Le lendemain de cette horrible journée où son Juudaime s'était pourtant montré exemplaire, Gokudera se réveilla dans une chambre qu'il ne connaissait absolument pas. Légèrement apeuré d'être dans un lit inconnu, il saisit les fins draps blancs pour s'en entourer. Quand il ressembla à une momie, il se décida à sortir de la chambre et à explorer cet environnement qui lui était totalement étranger.

Surpris, il constata, en voyant les photographies accrochées le long des couloirs, qu'il se trouvait dans la maison du fou de base-ball. Mais, comment avait-il pu finir chez ce décérébré ?

Voyant l'autre idiot qui mangeait calmement ses sushis en regardant avec passion un match de ce sport ridicule, il passa à l'action.

- Eh, qu'est-ce que je fous ici ?

- Ah, fit Yamamoto en clignant des yeux lentement de surprise, euh...

- Arrêtes de faire ton idiot du base ball et expliques-toi !

- Ma, ma, sourit le japonais en retrouvant son sourire familier, pas la peine de t'énerver Gokudera. C'est juste que je ne sais pas par où commencer. Vois-tu, hier, quand tu es rentré de cette journée à la plage, je crois que tu as confondu ma maison avec la tienne...

- Tch, fit avec éloquence le métis, et ?

- Ce n'est pas tout, dit Yamamoto en se frottant l'arrière de la tête de gêne, tu as aussi hurlé certaines choses pendant que je te montais dans ma chambre. Je crois que tu avais beaucoup bu. Ha ha ! Vous avez dû beaucoup vous amuser hier !

Gokudera se renfrogna en songeant à la journée. S'était-il réellement amusé ? D'accord, il ne s'était pas ennuyé une seule seconde, mais s'était-il amusé ? Réellement ?

- Oui, décida-t-il à voix haute, c'était pas mal, mais j'ai des courbatures partout. J'ai l'impression d'avoir fait du sport intensif...

À ce moment-là, le fumeur se figea. Yamamoto venait de rougir. Et pas qu'un peu.

- Oh non, fit Gokudera d'une voix blanche, ne me dis pas qu'on l'a fait ? Mais qu'est-ce que Reborn-san a bien pu mettre dans son alcool ?

- Oui, fit le japonais en hochant gravement la tête, son sourire habituel disparu des lèvres. Nous l'avons bel et bien fait.

- Bien, fit fébrilement Gokudera en s'humectant fébrilement les lèvres, il faut qu'on laisse les choses claires. Tu dois accepter les conséquences. Après tout, j'étais ivre lors de l'acte...

- Ha ha ! Très bien, déclara Yamamoto en souriant joyeusement. Dans ce cas-là, veux-tu faire partie du club de base-ball ?

Et Gokudera qui s'attendait à tout sauf à ces paroles, s'étrangla.

- Quoi ? Mais, je peux savoir pourquoi j'ai couché avec un abrutit pareil ? Quand on se retrouve dans le lit d'un garçon, il est normal que celui-ci définisse les règles de la suite ! Tu ne lis jamais tes manuels de sociologie ?

Yamamoto se retrouva interdit face à la porte close que venait de fermer violemment son camarade classe. Pourquoi disait-il qu'ils avaient couchés alors qu'ils n'avaient fait qu'un simple match de base ball ?

D'ailleurs, l'épéiste se demandait encore ce que le fumeur avait bien pu boire pour arriver à sa maison et déclarer qu'il ne partirait qu'une fois qu'il ait fait un match de ce sport de crétins écervelés. Ensuite, quand le jeu s'était achevé, Yamamoto-165 et Gokudera-2, le métis s'était écroulé sur lui en marmonnant un truc sur la tête-de-gazon qui roupillait sur le sable avec le mec au cadavres. Et lui avait également glissé d'un ton conspirateur qu'il était venu pour voir ce qui lui plaisait autant dans ce sport d'abrutis.

Méditant encore et encore sur ce qu'il s'était passé la veille et ce que l'autre adolescent lui avait sortit avant, Yamamoto arriva enfin à la conclusion.

- Ha ha, rit-il un peu gêné, il va falloir que je m'explique mieux...

Et, alors que Gokudera courrait de toutes ses forces vers la maison de Tsuna, il se mit à penser le pourquoi du comment il avait bien pu coucher avec le gardien de la Pluie. Mais, ce crétin ne lui plaisait même pas !

Cependant, il arrêta bien vite de ressasser toutes ces pensées confuses en voyant une aura meurtrière bien familière entrer dans la maison Sawada.

- Juudaime !, s'exclama-t-il en constatant que sa bien aimée idole se retrouvait sans défenses face à un Hibari de très mauvais poil.

***~*°69°*~***

Lorsque Mukuro apparut dans la pièce, ce fut pour découvrir un curieux spectacle. Il y avait son prétendu Boss, et future victime, qui se trémoussait au sol en hurlant qu'on l'épargne, l'Arcobaleno qui observait impartialement, tout comme l'évadé, et l'Alouette qui massacrait méthodiquement ce qui avait été le gardien de la Tempête de Tsuna.

- Kufufu~, rit joyeusement Mukuro en constatant que son ennemi favori était venu au rendez-vous. Ma petite Alouette !

Hibari se tourna lentement, et essuya sans un mot son tonfa- sortit de sa réserve de tonfas- couvert de sang sur un tas de vêtements noirs. Toujours aussi lentement, il s'avança vers Mukuro qui sourit en faisant apparaître un chaîne stéréo où résonna la musique particulière de Psychose.

- Kufufu~, cette chanson te caractérise plutôt bien, sourit l'illusionniste qui semblait ignorer la menace mortelle.

Au sol, Tsuna couina et rampa pour s'échapper. Cependant, le pied de Reborn l'en empêcha alors qu'il allait atteindre la porte. L'Arcobaleno ne voulait pas que sa victime favorite ne parte avant le dénouement final.

- Ananas, gronda le terrifiant Préfet d'une voix plus glaciale encore que les eaux du Pôle Sud, donne ces images ou je te mords à mort.

Le silence se fit dans la pièce tandis que l'évadé penchait sa tête sur le côté en y pensant sérieusement. Puis, il prit la parole, et dit ce qui changea à jamais le destin de son Boss.

- Non.

- Non ?, répéta sans comprendre Hibari en saisissant bien en main ses tonfa, Je vais te mordre à

mort.

- Une minute, kufufu, je ne te savais pas si impatient, ma petite Alouette !

Le Gardien Vongola du Nuage ne s'arrêta pas pour écouter la plaidoirie de Mukuro, qu'il savait infaillible et convaincante au possible, il préféra foncer dans le tas et ainsi pouvoir mordre à mort cet ananas qui se prétendait carnivore et ignorait tout du respect. De l'autre côté de la pièce, Tsuna se mit à pleurnicher sur son sort et celui de sa maison. Vu l'état d'esprit de Hibari, le jeune Sawada pouvait déjà faire une croix sur sa maison, et sur le fait que le Préfet fasse partie des Vongola.

Mais Mukuro n'avait toujours pas fini d'enfoncer le clou.

- J'ai dit non parce que je te connais bien, ma petite Alouette, commença-t-il de sa voix moqueuse, si je t'avais donné les vidéos, tu m'aurais mordu de toute façon à mort.

Hibari, tout en continuant à avancer vers la tête-d'ananas, contracta ses lèvres. L'Ananas avait raison, et il détestait que ce végétal le connaisse aussi bien.

- Je vais te mordre à mort, répéta-t-il avec plus d'entrain, après tout, aujourd'hui il allait enfin tuer cet ananas si agaçant.

- Tttt, fit Mukuro en se cachant derrière un écran de brume opaque, d'abords, il faudrait que je te rappelle tout ce que tu m'as promis lors de cette nuit si romantique !

La tête de Tsuna se leva rapidement. Ce que venait de sortir l'illusionniste, était si choquant qu'il voulait en savoir plus sur ce qu'il s'était passé lors de cette soirée. Pendant ce temps, Hibari fronça les sourcils et continua à avancer vers la brume. Constatant qu'elle était plutôt épaisse, il décida de passer à la vitesse supérieure. Il sortit sa boîte-arme et l'ouvrit.

- Rollo, dit-il de sa voix menaçante, Cambio forma.

Le petit hérisson violet couina et commença sa transformation, finissant par atterrir sur l'épaule de son maître en forme de menottes.

- Kufufu~, fit alors une voix éthérée dans la brume, si je me rappelle bien, tu as aussi utilisé ces menottes cette nuit.

- Ne parle pas de ma vie privée, Ananas, fit Hibari en fendant la brume de ses tonfas enflammés. Pour cette infraction au code de discipline de Namimori, tu seras mordu à mort.

Entre temps, l'illusionniste s'était déplacé dans la pièce et avait finit par apparaître à côté de Tsuna, qui écoutait, totalement assommé les révélations que venaient de lui sortir ses gardiens les plus menaçants. Ainsi, ils faisaient des choses pas très catholiques les soirs, et assumaient les conséquences le lendemain. Quoique, la réaction d'Hibari paraissait plutôt être celle d'une fille qui n'avait pas apprécié que son petit ami la trompe.

- Mukuro, tu as trompé Hibari ?, demanda Tsuna qui n'en pouvait plus de se faire des idées sans aucun indice.

- Kufufu, rit le garçon en secouant la tête et agitant son trident, on peut le dire... Quant à la personne avec qui je l'ai fait, continua l'illusionniste en voyant la bouche ouverte de sa future victime, c'est toi, mon petit Tsunayoshi-kun !

L'adolescent rougit sur le champs et se renfrogna aussitôt.

- C'est impossible, nia-t-il alors que le fracas d'une vaisselle éclatée résonnait dans la pièce enfumée, je n'ai jamais rien fait avec toi !

- Kufufu, soupira d'hilarité Mukuro, je n'ai jamais dit que tu était présent, Tsunayoshi-kun. Hier soir, nous avons passé un accord sur qui obtiendrait la majorité des bénéfices de notre nouvelle entreprise.

- Vous avez monté une entreprise ? Mais vous vous détestez !

- Quand on parle d'affaires, l'Alouette est prête à tout oublier, enfin, se ravisa l'illusionniste, c'est ce que je croyais hier soir... Il semblerait que l'alcool le rende plus gentil.

L'alcool le rendait peut-être plus gentil, mais cela n'évitait pas le fait que le lendemain, Hibari se réveillait avec des envies de meurtres plus puissantes que jamais. Une chaise éclata dans la pièce, propulsant des morceaux de bois dans toute la maison et faisant hurler d'horreur Tsuna.

- Herbivore, grogna Hibari en avançant lentement vers l'adolescent qui regrettait d'avoir poussé un tel cri, je vais te mordre à mort.

- Pourquoi moi ?, gémit celui qui allait bientôt mourir dans d'atroces souffrances, je n'ai toujours pas pu me déclarer à Kyoko-chan !

- Oya, fit Mukuro en apparaissant devant son Boss pour éviter que le Préfet ne décapite ce dernier, laisses-le tranquille, ma petite Alouette ! Tu n'avais pas juré que tu te refusais à attaquer des filles ?

Hibari s'arrêta, essayant de comprendre ce que venait de lui sortir l'autre végétal.

- Je veux dire par là, sourit l'illusionniste pour s'expliquer, que tu as promis, hier soir justement, de ne jamais t'attaquer à la vierge et l'orphelin !

- Mais, intervint Gokudera qui venait de reprendre conscience sur la dépouille de l'homme de main de Dino, le Juudaîme n'est pas un orphelin !

- Kufufu, rit alors Mukuro en niant, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire par là, Hibari ne doit pas tuer ce cher Tsunayoshi-kun, car il est toujours vierge !

- Toi, fit alors le Préfet en pointant du bout de son tonfa enflammé Tsuna, va perdre ta virginité ou je te mords à mort ! Et toi, ajouta-t-il en désignant l'illusionniste, approche, je vais te mordre à mort !

Saisissant la chance qui se présentait à lui, Tsuna acquiesça nerveusement et sortit de sa propre maison en pleurant de soulagement. Suivi par un Gokudera qui lui jurait de l'aider à perdre sa virginité.  
Toujours dans la maison, Reborn se frotta pensivement les rouflaquettes.

- Hum, grogna-t-il toujours plongé dans ses pensées, voilà de bonnes choses à faire. Bon, je vais aller voir Marmon pour qu'il me donne la liste des mafieux les plus puissants pour Tsuna.

Pendant ce temps, Mukuro et Hibari se battaient pour obtenir les vidéos, que l'illusionniste avait fait tomber lors de leur combat effréné. Puis, alors que Hibari allait atteindre les disques désirés, la musique de Psychose toujours allumée, il y eut un retournement de situation inattendu.

- Ara~ si ce n'est pas ce cher Hibari-kun ! Et tu dois être Mukuro-kun, Tsuna me parle toujours de vous !

Les deux adolescents se figèrent. L'aura de pure gentillesse entourant Sawada Nana venait de les battre tous deux à plates coutures. Après un ultime regard meurtrier envers l'Ananas, Hiabri refusa poliment le thé offert et partit sans un mot. Mukuro décida alors de tirer sa révérence et laissa sa place à Chrome, qui dut accepter le thé de Nana.

***~*°27°*~***

Alors que Tsuna courrait de toutes ses forces pour échapper aux fous furieux qui étaient ses gardiens, il rencontra Yamamoto, qui lui aussi courrait, mais calmement.

- Yo Tsuna, fit ce dernier en lui souriant joyeusement, comment ça va ?

- Ça va, répondit le garçon heureux de parler à quelqu'un de normal pour la première fois de la journée. Comment c'était hier ? Tu étais à un séminaire de base ball, non ?

- C'était très amusant, ils nous ont appris à faire shiuu, et vlaa, répondit Yamamoto en singeant ce qu'il racontait.

- J'espère que tu sauras venir la prochaine fois, dit Tsuna sans trop y penser. Il ne voulait pas recommencer une telle journée. De plus, si jamais Yamamoto s'ajoutait, cela se transformerait en une compétition entre lui et Ryohei. Et il imaginait très bien son gardien de la Pluie balancer Lambo encore plus loin que ne l'avait fait Ryohei l'autre jour.

- Oh, mais je viendrai, le petit m'a annoncé que demain, nous irions à la montagne !

Puis voyant l'air très enthousiaste de son ami, le sportif décida de changer de sujet.

- Dis, tu sais pourquoi Squalo m'a appelé hier ?

- Il t'a appelé ?, demanda Tsuna assez intrigué de savoir pourquoi, et que t'a-t-il dit ?

- Je ne sais pas, il pleurait et disait des trucs comme quoi il me considérait comme son petit frère, ça devait sûrement être une blague, déclara Yamamoto en riant joyeusement.

Tsuna sentit des gouttes de sueur froide glisser le long de son dos, non, Sqalo ne blaguait absolument pas ce jour-là. Et le Decimo avait comme une impression que Squalo s'en prendrait à lui à la prochaine rencontre.

Silencieusement, Tsuna commença à énumérer les personnes qui tenteraient de le tuer dans les jours à suivre. Le tournis l'envahit en se rendant compte qu'il ne survivrait pas si toutes les personnes citées attentaient réellement à sa vie.

« Oh, maman, gémit Tsuna en constatant tout ce dont il allait devoir faire face, Donne-moi la force de supporter les Vongola ! »

**Marmon soupira en constatant que le visionnage s'était achevé. Il allait encore devoir singer les civilités que l'autre folle lui avait imposées de force. L'Arcobaleno se tourna discrètement vers la sortie, soigneusement cadenassée par l'auteur qui semblait s'amuser comme un diabétique dans une usine de bonbons.**

**- Bon, déclara-t**-**il en grimaçant d'ennui. J'imagine que c'est à moi. Alors, l'auteure vous remercie tous, vu que c'était sa première histoire postée, les reviews ont aidé énormément. Alors, il n'y aura jamais de suite, vous serez toujours dans le suspense sur ce qu'il s'est réellement passé ce soir-là entre Mukuro et Hibari, pas que je m'en soucie en fait...

* * *

**

**_Voilà, c'est la fin d'une épopée dramatique, héroïque, où les héros paradaient en maillot (pour notre plus grand plaisir) et que le pauvre Tsuna souffrait de toutes mes envies sadiques._**

**_En espérant que vous avez apprécié._**


End file.
